Lupin's Gift
by WhiteSword6621
Summary: (Takes place after 5th book) Harry has lost everyone he called family. Lupin decided to take matters into his own hands and give Harry a few gifts beyond Harry's imagination.
1. Harry's Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling  
  
Harry turned over in his small bed at Privet Drive. He couldn't sleep. Hedwig hooted softly from her spot on his dresser. Sirius. His head sighed. Harry got up and felt the cold from the floorboards seep into his body. He rested his head on the cool glass paneled window.  
  
"Sirius, you were the closest thing I had to a father." He muttered angrily, for the thousandth time that summer. He was going back to school in a week, and Uncle Vernon was dropping his off at the Leaky Cauldron in a day. Harry looked up at the sky, where hazy, white clouds blocked his view. He had never felt so lonely as these past months since Sirius died. Hermione and Ron had been sending letters all summer, asking him to reply, to come visit, if he was okay. Hedwig was let out freely, but she never carried any letters with her. Harry's summer had been miserable. He hadn't told the Dursley's about Sirius's death, nor did he intend to. But it didn't stop them from dieting him, and making him to Dudley's chores too. Uncle Vernon had grown braver since last summer, and had even punished Harry for saying to Dudley 'You weren't so brave around those Dementors, were you, Dudders?' when Dudley teased him. Harry slid back under his covers. Hedwig flew down onto his bed with a soft rustle of feathers. Harry stroked her feathers gently, finally falling asleep.  
  
_ "Sirius!" Harry was standing in front of the veil. It was fluttering gently, he could hear the voices. "SIRIUS!" He bellowed again. Luna came to stand at his side, gently slipping her hand into his.  
"Mum!" She called.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled again, hearing a whisper of Sirius's voice suddenly. Neville put his hand in Harry's free hand.  
"Grandpa!" He called.  
"SIRIUS! MUM! DAD!" Harry shouted. He could hear them talking behind that veil. Cho slipped her hand into Neville's.  
"Cedric!" She called pleadingly.  
"PADFOOT! PRONGS!" Harry shouted. Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He stepped forward and ripped back the veil. There stood Sirius, and Lily, and James. Harry reached for his father. But his mother pulled the veil around the three figures in front of Harry.  
"This place is for the dead, Harry. Join the living." She whispered. He caught a glimpse of her green eyes as the curtain settled back into place.  
_  
Harry bolted upright. The dream had been unpleasant at best. He shuddered once and Hedwig hooted from her new post on the nightstand. Harry was cold with sweat, and felt shaky all over. When he looked out the window, he saw the sun just rising. He got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He finished packing all his belongings, and then went downstairs to wait for Vernon. An hour later, Uncle Vernon stomped down the stairs, caught sight of Harry, and mumbled,  
  
"Come on." Harry lugged his trunk and Hedwig's cage to Uncle Vernon's car, and settled in the back seat.  
  
"What a mess the traffic is!" Vernon grumbled as they turned onto a road with about ten cars on it, glaring at Harry as though it was his fault other motorists were about already. Vernon continued to grumble and accuse Harry silently and verbally for the remainder of the trip. When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Vernon peered criticizingly at the building.  
  
"Looks like a shady place. You're not doing anything funny, are you boy?" Vernon growled at Harry as Harry pulled his luggage out of the car's trunk.  
  
"No Uncle." Harry answered monotonously.  
  
"Don't even think of coming home for the holidays." Vernon snarled, his huge face turning a purple that would have suited an eggplant nicely.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Harry muttered, dragging his luggage through the doorway of the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender smiled at him as he cleaned a glass with a rag.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Would you like a room?"  
  
"Yes please, Tom." Harry answered. Tom shouldered Harry's luggage and led him to a room. Harry paid upfront for the remainder of his week and then let Hedwig out of her cage and opened his window so she could fly freely. Harry set off with his key to Gringotts. A sneaky looking goblin led him to his vault, where Harry filled his bag with gold silver and bronze. When Harry stepped back into the sunlight, he pulled out his list and began to buy what he needed. Harry quickly found that he needed new robes; his old ones were too short now by several inches. He entered the robe shop, where Madame Malkin smiled pleasantly at him.  
  
"Be right with you dear." She said, motioning him up onto a little stool. Harry suddenly saw that Madame Malkin was currently attending to Hermione. Harry didn't want to face his friends just yet.  
  
"Uh, actually," He said, coughing first and making his voice deeper, "I'll come back in a little while." Harry said quickly, trying to make a break to the door.  
  
"It'll just take a second!" Madame Malkin said in an irritated way, grabbing his arm and forcing him back onto the stool. Harry glanced anxiously at Hermione and pulled his red jacket up, trying to hide his face. Unfortunately, he didn't realize he was facing a mirror, and when Hermione looked up, she saw Harry's face.  
  
"Oh Harry!" She said happily, trying to step down off the stool and go greet him. Madame Malkin grabbed her arm fiercely and made her stand still.  
  
"Not you too!" She grumbled. Hermione stood stone still obligingly, and then waited in a chair while Madame Malkin quickly fitted Harry. They bought their new robes and then stepped back onto the street.  
  
"Harry, it's so great to see you!" Hermione said brilliantly, enveloping Harry in a hug. Harry shifted so that her hair didn't go in his mouth.  
  
"Nice to see you too Hermione." Harry said back.  
  
"Oh, you made me so mad! Why didn't you answer my letters?" She asked, stepping away from him suddenly. Harry was about to tell her the truth...he didn't get them, when she suddenly said,  
  
"And don't tell me you didn't get them because I told Hedwig to come back when you got the letter and read it and Hermione came back every time I sent a letter!" Hermione cautioned.  
  
"I was just busy, that's all." Harry muttered. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Doing homework? Excellent Harry! You're finally taking responsibility!" She congratulated, beaming.  
  
"Er...kind of. Yeah." Harry answered. Hermione's smile quickly reversed into a frown.  
  
"Oh Harry, are you," He was saved from a lecture when suddenly a red headed whirlwind grabbed his shoulder and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Good to see you mate!" Ron said enthusiastically. "How are you?"  
  
"Still moping over Sirius!" Hermione answered somewhat angrily, somewhat sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, right, listen mate, we're really sorry about Sirius." Ron said uncomfortably. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Hey, whatever. Let's just go get our books." Harry suggested. Ron and Hermione grinned and spent the rest of the afternoon chattering excitedly. Harry ended up eating dinner every night with the Weasley's and Hermione, a dinner very filled with confusion and chaos and chatter. But in his room, Harry spent the endless minutes and hours wondering why he suffered, why his friends and family suffered, so much. 


	2. The Train

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
"Send us a toilet seat, Ginny!" Fred called to Ginny as she leaned, waving, out a window on the Hogwart's Express. Ginny grinned.  
  
"I will, I promise!"  
  
"Ginny!" Shouted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reprovingly.  
  
"And don't report her, Ickle Prefect!" George shouted at Ron, who immediately turned red. The last sight Harry saw was Mrs. Weasley slapping George on the head before the train pulled out of the station. He remembered Sirius running alongside the train. He was distracted from his gloomy thoughts as the door to their car opened. Luna looked up in a dazed fashion from her magazine (The Quibbler), Hermione looked up angrily from the book she had just been engrossed in that was so thick that Hermione was using a separate duffel bag for it, Ron paused, mid bite in his sandwich, and Harry looked up sharply, his hand scrambling for his wand.  
  
"Well well well, the Mudblood, Potty and the Weasel, and the little psycho!" Malfoy drawled. There was a loud snore from one of the seats, announcing Neville's presence. "How could I forget the stupid fat arse?" Malfoy laughed. Crabbe and Goyle, who had arrived seconds after Malfoy, laughed after a four second pause.  
  
"Back off, you filthy scum!" Ron retorted, even his ears burning red. Malfoy leered at him.  
  
"Keep your nose out of this, Weasley!" He snapped. Ron calmly pulled his wand out, and before Malfoy could do anything, muttered an Engorment charm. Malfoy's nose swelled to the size of a cucumber.  
  
"I think you'd better keep YOUR nose out of here, Malfoy." Ron laughed. Furious, Malfoy spun on his heel and exited, flanked by his two cronies.  
  
"That was really wrong Ron." Hermione scolded, frowning and fingering her Prefect badge, which was already pinned on her robes. "I should take five points from Gyriffindor." Harry and Ron groaned, realizing Hermione would probably be insufferable this year. Surprisingly, Hermione grinned and settled back with her book. "But since that was a really good comeback, I'll let it slide."  
  
More to come soon. Please read and review! 


	3. Welcome Back

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
This is one of the longer chapters, since someone asked so nicely! : ) Thank you to all the reviewers, and enjoy!  
  
Harry climbed into a carriage, slightly less unnerved than last year by the thestrals. Ron followed Harry's gaze and shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Creepy things, those are." Ron said darkly. Hermione said nothing, she was still reading. They were joined again by Neville, Ginny, and Luna. The ride up to the castle was filled with chatter. The skies overhead were rumbling, and just as the carriages arrived at the entrance hall, thunder crashed and heavy rain poured out of the skies. There was a mad rush to run inside, and once they reached the Great Hall, McGonagall was waiting for them.  
  
"Please be seated." She said in her stiff way. She was still leaning on her cane, due to the attack she'd suffered by Umbridge. The Professor stepped past them to go and greet the first years, while everyone else hurried to sit at their respect table. Harry sat in between Ron and Hermione, and stared anxiously at his plate. He was hungry, and was wishing the food would come. Ron was nearly salivating over his plate.  
  
"I can't wait till the food come! Mmm...mashed potatoes, chicken and rice and peas. And dessert! Pudding, and ice cream, and cookies, and cake!" Ron moaned with longing. Hermione glared haughtily at him.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you are so one minded!" She sniffed. Harry grinned and nudged Ron.  
  
"Let's just get past the first course, all right?" Ron smirked at Harry. Suddenly, the first years trooped into the hall. Harry felt bad at seeing the pathetically frightened faces, but felt worse for himself when his stomach grumbled. The Sorting Hat sang it's song and sorted the new students into the houses. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands, calling everyone to attention.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" He called out, his blue eyes staring out warmly at the students. Harry felt bad for smashing all those instruments in Dumbledore's office suddenly. "I know some of you are extremely famished," Dumbledore continued, staring at a few students pointedly with a small smile (this group included Ron) "So my final message, enjoy the food." Dumbledore concluded, clapping his hands again. Suddenly, large portions of food filled the table. Ron gave an excited yelp and began reaching for numerous bowls. A loud, lively chatter filled the Great Hall as everyone greeted old and new friends.  
  
"Oy, Harry! How was your summer, mate?" Dean called from down the table. Harry grinned at Dean over his fork and gave a thumbs up. Dean laughed and returned his attention to his food. Someone poked his shoulder. Harry turned to see Cho standing behind him, her dark hair hanging like a shield in her face.  
  
"Hi Harry." She said shyly. Harry nodded.  
  
"Hi Cho." He replied coolly. Cho turned red.  
  
"Good summer?" She asked.  
  
"Better than last." Harry answered grimly. She nodded.  
  
"That's good." She looked uncomfortable. "Well, see you, Harry." She said, walking away. Harry nodded too.  
  
"Bye Cho." He returned to eating. Hermione snorted into her fork which was full of rice.  
  
"What?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of fried chicken. Hermione looked disgustedly at him.  
  
"She's sorry now Harry."  
  
"Whadd'ya mean?" Ron muttered through his chicken.  
  
"Her old boyfriend, the one Ginny dumped, what was his name?"  
  
"Michael, wasn't it?" Ron said darkly. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"I guess so. Well anyway, he dumped Cho on the train. Turns out he has this correspondence with someone at Beauxbatons that he's really interested in." Harry looked at Hermione incredulously.  
  
"How'd you find out so quick? No one told you on the train, and you've been with us the whole night! I heard nothing!" Harry wondered. Hermione grinned.  
  
"Parvati told me on our way in." Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione.  
  
"Girls." He mumbled to Harry. Hermione glared at Ron, and seemed to be considering throwing her spoon at him.  
  
"Watch it mate, we're surrounded." Harry hissed. Indeed, every girl sitting around them (Lavender, Parvati, a first year named Andrea and a third year named Chelsea) was glaring openly at him. Ron shrank in his seat, his face glowing red. When dessert came, Ron stuffed his face up until the very second Hermione pulled him to his feet and insisted they show the first years to their dorm.  
  
"First years! Come on! Follow us, and don't get left behind!" Hermione instructed.  
  
"Little 'uns!" Ron called through a mouthful of food. Hermione glared at him, but the first years were already assembling.  
  
"Comin' Harry?" Ron called.  
  
"In a minute!" Harry called in return. Ron nodded and disappeared. Harry lagged along behind, and was when he found himself outside the Fat Lady's portrait, he had no idea what the password is. She stared at him sternly while he stuttered and mumbled, trying to think up a password that would be plausible. Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open and Hermione peered out.  
  
"Oh Harry, there you are. The password is 'pixie dust'." She told him before pulling him into the common room. The room was empty except for the three of them, seeing as no one else had come from dinner, and all the first years had filtered up into their rooms.  
  
"I kind of miss the chaos Fred and George brought." Ron remarked dryly from his seat in front of the fire. Harry flopped down into a chair while Hermione stretched out on the floor in front of the fire.  
  
"It's a bit late to try tanning now." Ron joked. Hermione (whose eyes had been closed) opened one eye to glare at him.  
  
"I'm not tanning. It's just nice and warm right here." She said, her voice a bit muffled since she was lying her head in her arms.  
  
"Harry, how were the Dursley's this summer?" Ron asked Harry with a grin. Harry smiled back.  
  
"The same as usual. Worse than last year, but not too bad. Since Tonks and Moody and Lupin threatened them all." Harry remembered fondly.  
  
"Did you send THEM letters?" Hermione said with a note of fierceness in her muffled voice.  
  
"Yeah, one every three days. But they only said 'I'm okay' or 'Fine' or something like that. It wasn't an actual conversation letter." Harry amended.  
  
"How's Percy, Ron?" All of Ron's letters had conveniently not mentioned Percy.  
  
"He's fine. He's been welcome back into the fold at least. But Mum still gets teary eyed looking at him, and Dad is a bit tense around him. And he barely acts like he's sorry." Ron muttered angrily. Harry nodded sympathetically. Suddenly, there was loud knocking on the walls.  
  
"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?" Neville was shouting. Hermione got up quickly, turning red.  
  
"I forgot to tell them the password!" She gasped, running to the portrait and opening it. "Sorry! It's 'pixie dust'!" She said apologetically as nearly every Gryffindor filed in. Finally, Ron, Harry and Hermione drifted up to their rooms and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning, everyone received their schedules in the Great Hall, just after the mail owls swooped in. To Harry's surprise, Hedwig fluttered down softly in front of him. She leaned forward with a letter in her beak.  
  
"Hey, what's that Harry?" Ron asked through his mouthful of toast. Harry frowned, puzzled. There was no return address, or name on it. Just 'Harry Potter, Great Hall'. He opened it quickly.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
I'm going to arrange stopping by for a visit with Headmaster Dumbledore. I'd like to speak with you in private.  
  
Remus Lupin_  
  
"It's from Lupin. Says he's coming to visit." Harry informed his two friends in a low voice. Ron looked at it curiously.  
  
"Wonder why. Hey, maybe he needs you to do something for the Order!" Ron suggested in an excited whisper. Hermione scoffed at Ron's idea.  
  
"He's probably just checking up on Harry. Harry isn't allowed to do anything for...the you know what!" Hermione finished, looking around in case anyone was listening in. Harry pocketed the letter.  
  
"Great. More people checking up on me." He said glumly. Ron thumped his back cheerfully.  
  
"Don't think of it in a bad way. Just imagine that....well...maybe...nevermind." Ron said, giving up. "Oh, I know! You get your position as Seeker back! That's good!" Ron said happily. Harry grinned stupidly and reached up to rumple his hair. He froze suddenly, realizing what he'd just done.  
  
"What?" Ron asked, puzzled. Harry slowly returned to eating his own breakfast.  
  
"Nothing. It's just...my dad...nothing." Harry finished. Hermione sighed and continued eating. Suddenly, McGonagall reached them, handing them their schedules silently. Hermione studied hers with a slight smile. Ron groaned and dropped his head down on the table.  
  
"Ugh. We have Potions tomorrow." Harry stared glumly at his Time Table.  
  
"Hey, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first. Dumbledore didn't introduce anyone knew!" Harry said in surprise. Hermione and Ron nodded incredulously.  
  
"So who's the teacher? Maybe they're arriving today." Hermione said.  
  
"Or maybe Snape's pulling double duties." Ron complain. Hermione shot him a withering look.  
  
"Don't be thick Ron. Snape looked just as angry as ever last night. He didn't get the job yet." Ron brightened.  
  
"Yeah. At least there's that." Harry said gratefully.  
  
Everyone was settled down at their desk, eagerly awaiting seeing the new teacher. The door opened, and the class held it's breath. To everyone's surprise, Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Good morning everyone." Dumbledore greeted, his blue eyes warm and roving over the class. "Seeing as no new replacement teacher has been found, I am going to teach until such a person can be summoned up." Dumbledore told them. Everyone grinned at each other, happy with the new arrangement. "Now, please open your books to page 26." A few groans came from around the room. Harry even felt a surge of disappointment at the prospect of only reading. Dumbledore was smiling broadly, and Harry felt some hope rekindle.  
  
"Be sure to lay out your wand. You'll be reading about Sirens, and we're going to practice the correct defense on those songbirds." Dumbledore announced, indicting to a couple of large, feathery white songbirds. Ron shot Harry a thumbs up. The first lesson was definitely a good start.  
  
The next day in Potions however, was a disaster. Everyone was seated quietly when Snape entered the dungeon briskly.  
  
"Take out your parchment and copy down this formula." He said, flicking his wand and filling three blackboards with a highly complicated formula. "We're going to be making a Stealth Potion." Snape said silkily, his speech slowing as his eyes fixed on Harry, who was glaring savagely at Snape.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." No one even dared groan. But Harry's glare was un-relentless. _He killed Sirius. He killed Sirius. He should have pulled me aside and told me. He killed Sirius._ The words pounded like loud angry drums in his head.  
  
"Another five points." Harry's glare was unceasing. "See me after class, Mr. Potter." He said softly, in a dangerous voice. Harry nodded once, picked up his quill, and began to copy the formula.  
  
Please review! 


	4. Classes, Anger, and Surprises

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry stood when the class ended and put all his books away in his bag. He left his cauldron on the table, and was about to walk up to Snape when Hermione and Ron blocked him.  
  
"Do you want us to wait?" Hermione asked at the same exact time Ron said,  
  
"Eyes down, don't talk much, say 'sir' a lot, and agree with everything." He warned. Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Don't wait up. I'll be fine, Ron." Harry consoled Ron, who was glaring daggers at Snape, whose back was turned. Hermione and Ron nodded and walked away. Harry crossed his arms and stood waiting for Snape to turn around. When the classroom was all cleared out, Snape turned to Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter. We meet again." Snape said briskly, his lip curled to show his bitterness at this fact. Harry said nothing, and continued to glare. "That face will get you in much trouble, Potter, and you'd be wise to wipe that smirk off your face!" Snape snapped, agitated.  
  
"You have something I want." Harry said in a low voice. Snape seated himself at his desk.  
  
"What would that be?" Snape asked calmly.  
  
"The truth." Harry snarled.  
  
"What truth?"  
  
"Stop playing dumb! You know what I mean! You wanted Sirius to die!" Harry shouted. Snape looked back at Harry coolly.  
  
"Of course not." Snape snapped. Harry leaned angrily on Snape's desk.  
  
"Don't lie!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What answer do you want, Potter, the one you want to hear, or the real truth?" Snape snarled, so angry he rose from his seat.  
  
"I want the truth, which I think might also be want I want to hear!" Harry roared. Snape's face went from red to white and he stepped farther away from Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fine Potter, I'll level with you. Ever since I was a second year, I wanted all the Marauders dead, the same way you wish Malfoy and his gang dead. I never actually imagined it would happen. Sirius was an important member of the Order. I'm sorry he's dead, and I didn't mean for it to happen. I would have pulled you aside and helped if you hadn't gone rushing into the Forbidden Forest, I would have! If you weren't always so eager to play the hero!" Severus admitted. Before Snape could react, Harry had drawn his wand.  
  
"Silencio!" He yelled. Snape's eyes opened widely, and he opened his mouth, but no words came out. Snape turned a furious shade of red and pulled out his own wand. Harry couldn't understand His arms and legs were bound to him, only his eyes could move. what was said, (because nothing really was said) all he knew was that suddenly he froze. Snape turned his wand on himself and mouthed something, and suddenly his voice was back.  
  
"Now Potter, listen closely," Snape drawled, standing in front of the angry Gryffindor. "Sirius's death was not planned for me, nor had it ever been planned, nor did I celebrate the demise of Black. Sirius made the mistake of underestimating Lestrange, and met his end that way. If he had to go any way at all, he would have liked to go down laughing." Snape told Harry, his voice still cold. Snape muttered the counter curse and Harry could suddenly move again. Harry glared vengefully at Snape, who merely waved his hand towards the door.  
  
"You are dismissed, Potter. You may leave me." Severus drawled. Angrily, Harry picked up his bag and his cauldron. Just before stepping through the doorway, Harry turned.  
  
"Professor?" He called. Snape turned to look at him, and saw Harry's raised wand.  
  
"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted. Snape began moving very slowly. Harry watched in amusement as he reached for his wand. Harry dashed down the hallway. Suddenly, he heard,  
  
"FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR, POTTER!" Harry arrived gasping and panting at the Gryffindor Portrait Hole. Katie Bell was also walking up to it.  
  
"Hey, Harry! I'm Quidditch Captain!" She called.  
  
"That's great Katie! Congratulations!" He panted. "Pixie dust." He said to the Fat Lady, who swung open in admittance.  
  
"I see you've already begun training." Katie said approvingly. Harry stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What? Training doesn't start until next month." Harry objected. Katie grinned and shook her head.  
  
"Yes, but I'm going to have the team run for fifteen minutes every day." Katie told him. He stared blankly.  
  
"How will that help? We don't use running. We play in the air, and our brooms do the running." He pointed out. Katie shrugged.  
  
"Look Harry, professional football (using the British term here) players run a lot. I don't think it will hurt to over prepare this year. Not everyone's as experienced, and if we start training now, it'll be good for us." Harry just nodded and went up the stairs to his dormitory, where he dumped everything on his bed. It was almost time for lunch, just a Care of Magical Creatures left. Ron and Hermione rejoined him and they all walked down to Hagrid's hut together.  
  
"How'd it go Harry?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.  
  
"It was okay. He just told me to be more respectful." And they left it at that.  
  
Hagrid's lesson went well. He was showing them a wolf from the Forest, and telling them the differences on a werewolf. After the lesson, they headed up to the castle again. They dropped off their books in their dorms and headed down to lunch. Hermione had most of her books with her still and was currently reading 'HOW TO ACE YOUR N.E.W.T.S IN THREE MONTHS'  
  
"Er...Hermione? You know we had about two years, right?" Ron asked cautiously. Hermione just glared and continued reading. Harry shrugged at Ron.  
  
"Give it up mate." Suddenly, Ginny sat across from them, Dean right next to her. When Ron saw they had been holding hands until a second ago, he spit out his salad.  
  
"GINNY!" He shouted. Ginny glared furiously at him.  
  
"You seem to get that reaction a lot." Harry muttered to Ginny. Dean was startled too.  
  
"What's up, Ron?" He asked.  
  
"What are you doing with my sister?" Ron gasped.  
  
"Ron, you knew Dean and I were going out! I told you at the beginning of summer!" Ginny snapped. She turned to Dean. "I'm really sorry about him!" She apologized. Dean just grinned and shrugged. Ron flushed red.  
  
"So Ginny, did you switch to Chaser?" Harry asked. Ginny grinned, the fight forgotten.  
  
"Yeah. Katie's going to have me try it out tomorrow to make sure it's what I want."  
  
"Thanks for letting me be Seeker again."  
  
"No problem." Ginny said warmly.  
  
"You ready for a better season, Ron?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hear about Katie's training idea?" Harry asked, with an indignant snort.  
  
"Yeah, I did. That's a wonky idea." Ron said crossly. Hermione suddenly slammed her book shut and looked over at the two of them, having finally finished the chapter she was working on.  
  
"It's never too early to prepare, Ron." She said scornfully. Both boys stared blankly at her until Harry remembered Ron had asked her why she was studying so early.  
  
"Oh, right." Harry said, nudging Ron with his elbow.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah, right!" Ron said finally as if waking up from a deep slumber. Hermione rolled her eyes and started eating. After lunch, they were dragged by Hermione to a boring class of History of Magic. Harry and Ron entertained themselves by miming throwing things at different people in the class and sucking on Sugar Quills that Harry had stocked up on in Diagon Alley. However, they were forced to settle down when Binns looked up from his lecture and saw Ron, who was half standing and had his arms stretched over Parvati's head, pantomiming dropping a large, heavy item on her head.  
  
"Mr. Weasley? Would you care to take notes on this lesson, which will be very important to your upcoming N.E.W.T.S, or would you like to be sent to a Muggle clown school?" Binns said in his reedy voice. A few people laughed openly at Ron, who sat down in red faced shame. Hermione turned in her seat from the front of the class and smirked. Ron sank in his seat and batted at Harry, who was laughing hysterically yet silently.  
  
At the end of the day, they went back to the Common Room. Ron had his robes unbuttoned and pulled his tie loose.  
  
"I didn't like this first day back." He grumbled. Harry laughed despite his friend's unhappiness.  
  
"Harry!" Someone called. Harry looked up and nearly dropped his books.  
  
"Professor Lupin!" He said excitedly, hurrying over him. Lupin's pale, tired face smiled.  
  
"You forget, I'm no longer a teacher Harry." Harry realized he had never called Lupin anything but Professor Lupin, other than that, he had never used his name, first or last. "Remus will do fine, Harry." Lupin said, laying a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Remus, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. Lupin smiled.  
  
"I have a gift for you. More than one actually, but that one is taking a lot more work. I'd like to talk to you alone though." Lupin admitted, taking Harry's shoulder gently but firmly and steering him out of the portrait hole, after letting Harry drop his books on the table. He led Harry to an abandoned classroom, where there was an elaborate marble bowl with a sheet over the top of it. Lupin perched himself on the same desk and smiled fondly at the thing.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked uncertainly. Lupin sighed.  
  
"I realize I should have given this to you a long time ago, but I just couldn't bring myself to part with it." Lupin sighed. "It holds a lot of memories." He said just as sadly, but with a strange glint in his eyes. Harry grinned.  
  
"That's okay. Just what is it?" He asked. Lupin grinned too and wiped off the sheet.  
  
"Ta da!" Lupin said with a flourish.  
  
Lol, sorry about the cliffhanger. I did kind of give you a hint to what it is though. If you read carefully. Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think! 


	5. The Pensieve

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Harry moved closer to the marble bowl. Inside it was a silvery, thick liquid.  
  
"It's...it's a Pensieve!" Harry said stupidly. "You...gave me your Pensieve?" Harry asked. Lupin laughed.  
  
"Harry, that's not my Pensieve. That's your father's."  
  
"My dad's?" Harry asked, a strange jerking sensation in his stomach. He moved forward greedily.  
  
"Yes." Lupin told him. "Go ahead. See one of your dad's memories." Lupin said eagerly, hoping Harry would finally start smiling again. Harry's heart thudded against his chest as he stepped up to the basin. He leaned far over and stared down into it. At first he saw his own reflection, his ill kept black hair falling into his emerald eyes. And then he saw his father, James, walking down a hallway at Hogwarts. And then Harry fell through.  
  
_ James seemed to be patrolling, and Harry suddenly caught a glimpse of the 'Head Boy' badge pinned onto his robes. Harry walked backwards in front of his father, drinking in the sight of him. Suddenly, Harry heard loud footsteps. James heard them too, and followed the sound. They entered another passage to see a figure slumped against a wall, doubled over.  
  
"Who is it?" James asked, gently at first. Whoever it was mumbled something angrily. "Who's there?" He asked firmly. He took out his wand and pointed it in front of him. "Lumos." He muttered. Instantly, there was light, and Harry's eyes glimpsed red. His heart jolted. He raced ahead, and there she was. Lily Evans was doubled over, her forehead shining with sweat, and one arm wrapped around her stomach.  
  
"Evans?" James asked incredulously.  
  
"Potter." Lily grumbled through gritted teeth. Harry stared quietly at his mother. She seemed to be having trouble opening her eyes, but Harry liked seeing her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? What's wrong?" James asked sharply, coming forward.  
  
"Go back to patrolling, Potter. I'm busy." Lily snapped.  
  
"No really Evans, what's happened?" James asked in a concerned tone. "Where are you going?" Lily gritted her teeth and started limping along the hallway.  
  
"Go away, James!" Lily called back, her voice strained.  
  
"Are you hurt?" James called, running after her.  
  
"Listen Potter, what I'm doing is none of your concern." Lily said fiercely. But Harry could see she was in agonizing pain. He wondered what was wrong.  
  
"Aw, come on Evans, I'm just trying to help!" James said pleadingly.  
  
"Then leave me alone. You're not helping me along."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"The hospital wing. What's it to you?" Lily snapped angrily.  
  
"Let me help." James offered.  
  
"I don't, need your, help." Lily said, limping along again. Every word seemed to be costing her. James hurried to stand at her side, and Lily let out a sharp yell of pain.  
  
"Where's Melissa?" James asked. Harry wondered who Melissa was.  
  
"She's asleep. I didn't want to disturb her." Lily said through her gritted teeth.  
  
"Just let me help you, okay?" James said, vexed now. Lily seemed to consider the thought of the long walk to the hospital wing then glanced at James.  
  
"Fine." James scooped Lily up into his arms and carried to the hospital wing. Harry expected it to end, but it didn't. He watched as the nurse situated Lily in a bed, and dismissed James. James stepped back into the hallway, and was suddenly confronted by three boys. Harry grinned in delight.  
  
"Evans has got you whipped, Prongs!" A young Sirius taunted.  
  
"Nah." James replied.  
  
"Admit it James, you're willing to do anything for her!" A younger version of Remus Lupin had just said that, his wide grin teasing James.  
  
"We enjoyed teasing James." Someone said. Lupin went to stand next to his younger self. Harry saw that they were very alike, and Lupin would've looked exactly he had when he was younger except for graying hair and a troubled face.  
  
"You're wankers, all of you." James sneered. Sirius grinned and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Aw, come on Prongs, don't be so stuck up."  
  
"You'd better watch it Black, your charm doesn't work on me." James teased. Sirius grinned too.  
  
"Maybe not, but I bet it'd work on Evans." Sirius grinned. James lunged at him, but Sirius transformed into his dog form. He sat, wagging his black tail and smiling up at James. Remus laughed.  
  
"Look at those puppy eyes, James. Lily doesn't stand a chance." He teased. James whirled to face Remus.  
  
"Shut it, Moony." He looked down at Sirius. "If I catch you around Evans, you won't have any puppy eyes left." James threatened. Pettigrew laughed nervously. Sirius changed back.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of going after Evans, Prongs. Every girl in the school is lined up for me, even the Slytherins." James laughed good naturedly at Sirius.  
  
"Keep dreaming, Padfoot."  
  
"Come on, Harry." Lupin said gently to Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry had been drinking in every image in silently.  
_  
"So that was my mum and dad?" Harry asked when he realized he was standing again in the abandoned classroom.  
  
"Yes it was." Lupin said cheerfully.  
  
"Was my mum okay?"  
  
"Of course. It was some strange stomach virus. She had to stay in the hospital wing a few days, but other than that, she was fine. When Lily caught James viewing these memories shortly after putting it into his Pensieve, she slapped him for putting this one in here." Lupin said with a laugh. Harry grinned.  
  
"Did Mum have a Pensieve?" Harry asked eagerly. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"Lily thought that memories should be kept private, and in your head. James liked to view things like films. Lily took him to see a movie, at a Muggle theater. James loved it." Lupin said, with an ache in his voice.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Harry asked, saying it but not really meaning it.  
  
"Of course!" Lupin assured him. "I have a lot of the same memories, it was just nice to see James's point of view." They stood in silence. "Here, I'll help you bring it to your dorm." Lupin said. Together, they lugged the Pensieve into Harry's room and hid it under his bed.  
  
"Are you staying for awhile?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. I have to go away and research something."  
  
"For the Order?" Harry said before he could catch himself.  
  
"Er...kind of." Lupin said awkwardly.  
  
"Well, bye then." Harry said. Lupin nodded and had his hand on the doorknob when he turned.  
  
"Harry, men like Sirius and James, they're kings. They never really die." Lupin assured him. Then he left. Harry stood there for a minute and then went down to the Common Room.  
  
"Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron asked from where he and Hermione were sitting on a couch near the fireplace. Harry shrugged and pulled up a chair.  
  
"He gave me my dad's Pensieve." Hermione leaned forward happily, her eyes shining.  
  
"Oh Harry, that's great!" Hermione congratulated.  
  
"Why do you look so...spaced out?" Ron asked as Harry stared into the fire.  
  
"He told me people like Sirius and my dad never die." Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I wonder if that Wolfsbane stuff is really poisoned by Snape." Ron muttered darkly.  
  
"Knowing Snape?" Harry asked. Ron laughed, and Hermione managed a smile. Suddenly, the trio was interrupted.  
  
"Ron! Harry! What are you doing still sitting here! You two should be running! The rest of us already ran! And besides, we have to have try-outs for the last Chaser." Katie said angrily.  
  
"But Katie," Harry started.  
  
"Harry, don't talk! Run!" Katie screeched. Ron and Harry sighed and stood up.  
  
"We'll be back in fifteen minutes." Ron said dismally to Hermione, as he and Harry hurried out of the Common Room. Hermione pulled out her book and began to read again.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that! Review if you get a chance, I love hearing from you guys! Congratulations to Mistress-Genari, Amour-Lily, and Pisces411 for guessing Lupin's gift right!  
  
Lol, I know this gift fulfilled the story title, but it definitely isn't the end. There are a few more gifts coming up! 


	6. Snakes and Surprises

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
Ron and Harry took to avoiding Katie after that by hiding in at the boy's bathroom, in the one eyed witch tunnel, the boy's dormitory, and occasionally by ducking into classrooms to ask useless questions to teachers so they could stall. Hermione just laughed at them and would leave them to hiding. Their methods ran out when Katie found a spell that allowed her to track them, which Hermione had 'accidentally' pointed out. Ron was livid for the next few days, when Hermione sat in the Quidditch stands and watched the team ran their laps. The first week back passed uneventfully. They even managed to avoid Malfoy. The first day of the second week, they weren't so lucky.  
  
"All righ' now," Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together. Ron, Hermione, and Harry exchanged glances. Hagrid was excited, and he'd been boasting happily to the three ever since last class. "Wait here." Hagrid said, hurrying around to the back of his house, where whatever it was stashed.  
  
"As if we'd go anywhere else." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Malfoy." Harry growled.  
  
"Watch where you step, Potter," Malfoy spat, "because I'm watching you." Hermione rolled her eyes. Hagrid reappeared.  
  
"Now, look at this!" He said, stopping in the middle of the paddock. The class (Gryffindor and Slytherin) were all leaning against the fence. Something came slithering out from behind Hagrid's house. Someone screamed. It was a snake, pitch black, with a silver diamond on its head. Harry stared at it. It was half as tall as Hagrid, putting it somewhere around five or six feet tall. Nearly everyone moved away immediately.  
  
"You bring a poisonous snake to class?" Malfoy asked incredulously. Hermione glared.  
  
"It's only poisonous when it feels threatened. This snake can control its venom. It could bite me and not poison me at all. It however, could bite you, and kill you." Hermione said, clearly enjoying the pained expression on Malfoy's face. Everyone was watching the snake with scared expressions, and everyone had moved away from the fence. Except Harry. Its silvery eyes were locked with his.  
  
"Or it could bite Potter." Pansy sniggered. "And no one'd care." The Slytherins laughed with her.  
  
"This snake is special. One o' the Slyyeri. Anyone know what that is?" Hagrid asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Hermione. Go ahead."  
  
"They have the power to control things like weather in small areas, and they can take control of other animals. Except for werewolves, thestrals and unicorns, which are too powerful for it. It can transform into any animal as well, but only for an hour."  
  
"Excellent, Hermione. Ten points!" Hagrid beamed.  
  
"Of course the filthy Mudblood knows." Malfoy muttered. The Slytherins exploded into laughter. The Gryffindors shrieked with injustice.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ron exploded, moving forward.  
  
"No, Ron, don't bother with him. He's not worth it." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm. Ron shrugged her off, but settled for glaring at him. Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Aw, look at the little Weasel, being protected by the Mudblood."  
  
"NOW he deserves it!" Hermione shouted, lunging forward, reaching for Malfoy's neck. Harry broke his eye contact with the snake and grabbed one of her Hermione's arms, while Ron grabbed the other. Malfoy threw himself backwards, scared.  
  
"Take points! She tried to attack me!" Malfoy shouted. Hagrid gave an abrupt laugh.  
  
"But she didn't. In fact, you should thank Harry and Ron fer' savin' yeh. Ten points each, you two." Hermione relaxed, and Harry and Ron let her go.  
  
_Harrry Potter._ The hiss came through the air. Everyone looked back at the snake, which had just made its first sound.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Harry asked. Everyone, even Ron and Hermione, moved away from Harry. They could only hear him hissing.  
  
_ In the foressst, I hear yourrr name.  
_  
"What do they say?" Harry's heart was thumping so hard it hurt. He didn't even realize everyone was staring.  
  
_The centaursss sspeak of you. The ratsss sssqueak about you, and the thessstralsss worry for you. A man hasss been walking in our midsssst. He gathersss things we don't ssspeak of._  
  
"Is it Voldemort?" Harry asked. He vaguely heard screams around him.  
  
_ No, young Potter. It isss a weaker man._  
  
"A Death Eater!" Harry snapped.  
  
_ Careful Potter. Many in the Foressst wisssh you well, but there are thossse that don't._  
  
Harry suddenly tore his gaze from the snake.  
  
"You freak, Potter!" Malfoy shouted. Harry lunged at Draco, and punched him hard in the stomach. Malfoy crumpled to the ground, and Harry stormed up to the castle.  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor Harry." Hagrid mumbled under his breath.  
  
Later, Hermione and Ron hurried up to where Harry was.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing." Harry snapped from where he sat on the couch.  
  
"You can talk to us Harry!" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"No! There's nothing!" Harry yelled. They backed off then, and left him there. Harry was sick of being followed,sick of the plots that rose against him. So he made up his own plan. In the middle of the night, Harry slipped out of bed. Ron heard the noise, woke up, and blinked wearily at Harry.  
  
"What's going on?" He mumbled.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Ron." Harry suggested gently, pulling his cloak around him, and grabbing the Invisibility Cloak as well. He shoved his wand into a pocket and pulled on his shoes.  
  
"Goin' somewhere?" Ron asked sleepily.  
  
"No. This is a dream Ron." Harry told him. Ron nodded.  
  
"Oh." Ron's head dropped and he dissolved into sleep. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak around him and went down into the Common Room. He was glad for the cloak, because Hermione was sitting on the couch and heard the door open.  
  
"Harry?" She called. Harry made his way carefully to the portrait hole. "Harry?" She called again, hurrying up the stairs. Harry exited the portrait hole and hurried out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He took a deep breath and plunged in. It was dark and cold in there, and he could barely see the full moon through the full branches overhead. An hour later, he heard something.  
  
_Harry Potter.  
_  
"Who's there?"  
  
_Me._ The snake hissed. Harry drew out his wand nevertheless.  
  
"What's going on? Where's that man?" He could see the snake now, it was draped over a tree limb in front of him. It hissed, not saying anything, just tasting the air. Harry nearly shuddered as he saw the huge, pearly fangs.  
  
_The man is gone. But his danger lurksss. You must go._  
  
"I want to end this!" Harry argued sharply.  
  
_Flee, Harrry Potter!_ Suddenly, there was a loud howl. Harry's heart fluttered unpleasantly, and he looked up. Overhead, the full moon was visible. There are werewolves in there! Harry remembered Malfoy saying in their first year. He had to get out. Now. He turned and began to run. He could hear barking, and knew it was getting closer. He had dropped the Invisibility Cloak by the edge of the forest, hiding was futile, and it would be able to smell him anyway. The barking disappeared, but Harry knew it must be closer. It jumped out in front of him, teeth bared. It's long, gangly limbs were tense, ready to pounce. The hair on its body stood up, and it was snarling and growling fiercely. Harry searched his mind for something, anything to protect himself.  
  
"No!" Harry shouted as the werewolf leaped towards him. Its grey eyes were illuminated in the moonlight. It was about to land on him, and the teeth were close to sinking in when suddenly a large black figure moved between them. Harry was amazed to see it was a thestral. It stamped and snorted, and the werewolf back off at first. Suddenly, wildness took over its mind and it began to charge again. Harry did the first thing that came to mind. He remembered winning the Quidditch Cup, and pointed his wand, focusing on the memory.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry shouted, and the silver stag exploded from the wand, galloping towards the werewolf. The werewolf whimpered, and then suddenly charged towards it. The stag went up on its hind legs, and the werewolf followed suit. Harry didn't take another chance. He threw himself up onto the thestral's back and called for the stag.  
  
"PRONGS!" He shouted. The stag galloped back at him. The thestral spread its wings and took off. It spiraled down just outside the forest, allowing Harry to slip off and grab the cloak. Suddenly, it disappeared and turned back into the snake.  
  
_I ssshall leave you now, Harry Potter._ The snake hissed. Harry remembered Hermione saying the Slyyeri could transform itself.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said quietly.  
  
_Go._ The snake ordered before slithering back into the Forest. Harry went back to the castle and slipped back into bed. Tomorrow, he decided, he would look into the Pensieve again.

I hope you liked it! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I apologize if I don't update every day. I just got a hectic schedule, so if I'm late, please forgive me! Please review if you get a chance!


	7. Looking Into It

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
As they sat in the abandoned common room the next day (they were skipping dinner, it didn't matter because the house elves were happy to provide nourishment), Harry told them about his escapade in the Forest.  
  
"Harry are you mad? Do you realize you could've been bitten? Or you could've died! If that man had found you," Hermione started scolding even before Harry's mouth had shut.  
  
"YOU TRUSTED A SNAKE?!" Ron yelled. "Harry, it was a SNAKE! The mascot for Slytherin! How d'you know that it wasn't just a trick from You- Know-Who?" Ron thundered. Harry's blood instantly ran cold. He hadn't even thought of that. Hermione caught sight of his startled face.  
  
"Harry, Voldemort- yes Ron, I said his _name_!" Hermione said to Ron, who had gone white and twitched. She looked at Harry again with a softer expression. "Look Harry, Voldemort knows you! He can see in your mind," Hermione and Ron shuddered here, "and he knows you! He's counting on you playing off your emotions and playing the hero!" Hermione said pleadingly. The more she spoke, the stupider Harry felt.  
  
"Let's just go to class." Harry sighed. Transfiguration just got harder and harder. They were supposed to transfigure mice into teacups, but Harry's mouse just curled it's tail like a handle and squealed. Hermione's however, transfigured instantly into a blue teacup with mint tea. Ron's turned orange and ran in circles. They were just leaving when Harry literally walked into Snape.  
  
"Potter, you have detention with me tomorrow due to our discussion after the first class of the term. At seven, be in my office." Snape drawled.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said automatically. Snape was only a few feet away when Harry mumbled, "Git." Snape whirled around.  
  
"For that, I shall deduct," He didn't get to finish.  
  
"SILENCIO!" Harry shouted. Snape looked indignant. 'Counter spell!' Snape mouthed. Harry shook his head and walked away, followed by a shocked Hermione and Ron. When they were safely back in the common room, Hermione glared at Harry.  
  
"I guess there was more to your little discussion than you let on Harry." She said coolly. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Listen, I've got to get something. I'll be back soon." Harry said quickly, hurrying up into his dorm. He put the Pensieve on the bed, closed the curtains around himself, and looked in.  
  
_ A stag was prancing proudly through the sleeping town of Hogsmeade. To its left was a shaggy black dog, its tongue lolling out of its mouth, then it suddenly retreated back into the mouth and the head lifted regally, with the air of a king. Harry smirked at Sirius's attitude. The stag tossed its head and the dog grinned, its tongue falling out again in a comical fashion. There was a snarl from behind them, and Harry heard squeaking. The squeaking came from a rat, which suddenly darted between Harry's legs. Chasing after it was a full grown werewolf, howling loudly. Harry's skin prickled and his hair seemed to stand on end. He stepped closer to the stag for protection. The dog bounded back towards the werewolf, and they danced up on their hind legs, clashing in the air. The stag drifted back, cutting in between the two. The werewolf (which Harry knew was Remus) jumped up on James, biting deep into the flesh. The dog snarled and leapt onto the werewolf, knocking it to the ground. It got up quickly and snarled at the dog. Suddenly, the stag knocked into its shoulder. The werewolf, jostled, stared in astonishment at the stag. Sirius rammed Remus's other shoulder. Instantly, the eyes of the werewolf seemed more human. It sat on its haunches and howled to the moon. Sirius threw back his head and sent up his own long, shivery howl. The stag tossed its gaze up to the stars and bellowed a deep, regal sound. There was another sound, the squeaking of a rat that stood next to Sirius's leg. Sirius looked down mockingly at it, and snapped at it. The rat squealed and disappeared into the shadows. James nudged Sirius and threw back his head to show he was laughing. The dog smile reappeared.  
_  
Harry sat back on his bed languidly, remembering vividly his dad's memories. Something was nagging him. He slipped the Invisibility Cloak on and went down to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was skinning a rabbit outside his front door while Fang lounged in a patch of sunlit grass. Harry removed his cloak.  
  
"Hey Hagrid!" Harry called. Hagrid looked up and grinned.  
  
"'Ello there, Harry. Good ter see you."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"That...that snake, that Slyyeri snake, where is it?"  
  
"Oh, e's been hanging around the edge of the Forest fer now. Dunno why. They usually stay hidden deep in." Hagrid returned to skinning the rabbit.  
  
"Oh, okay, thank," Harry stopped.  
  
_ I wondered when you'd come._ The snake hissed, slithering into view. Hagrid looked surprised.  
  
"Why were you wondering?" Harry asked. Hagrid shifted uneasily in his seat.  
  
"I'll be seein' you Harry." He said quickly, vanishing inside the hut with Fang at his heels.  
  
_I knew you'd feel uneasssy about my help. I mussst tell you Potter, that we Slyyeri are very loyal to thossse who do right.  
_  
"How do you know who's right?" The snake cocked its head.  
  
_We know that that man isss bad. Hisss heart is asss black asss night in the Foressst. But your causse isss asss white and pure asss unicorn blood. The Slytherin's know we are not their alliesss, and they do not like usss for it. We are widely known to support the good caussesss.  
_  
"So you want to help me?"  
  
_ Yesss. That man in the Foressst was not what you thought he wasss. Now go back to your cassstle. You may tell your friendsss I mean no harm. The snake reassured him with what looked like as close to a smile a snake could get.  
_  
"Wait! Do you have a name?" Harry asked.  
  
_Slyr_. Then the snake slithered back into the Forest and disappeared from view. Harry returned to the castle. Hermione and Ron were still in front of the fire. Harry quickly explained about Slyr.  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't find that in your reading." Harry teased Hermione. She turned red and muttered about how that did sound familiar. Harry went back to his room and pulled out the Pensieve again. After staring deep into it for a few seconds, his mother's face emerged.  
  
_ James and Lily were sitting a small restaurant in Hogsmeade. (Harry could tell because across the street was The Three Broomsticks.)  
  
"Thanks for coming Ev- I mean Lily." James said sincerely, immediately hiding his face by taking a sip out of the cup in front of him. Lily grinned.  
  
"It was hard to ignore and refuse the three roses that were stuck to my pillow, the pieces of parchment that were stuck in my notebooks, the singing knight in armor that followed me for three corridors, and the fact that Sirius kept following me and going 'Come on Evans, you know you want to.'" James laughed. Harry grinned and moved closer.  
  
"Was it a tough choice? Deciding whether to come or not?" James asked. Lily's emerald eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
"You bet your life, Potter. I was debating right up until we met up outside the castle thirty minutes ago." James grinned.  
  
"What made you decide to come?"  
  
"Thinking about mocking you after this." Lily teased.  
  
"Am I that bad?" James asked somewhat ruefully.  
  
"Hmm..." Lily said, appearing to be deep in thought. It wasn't looking too good for James when her mouth turned into a frown. Suddenly, James leaned forward and gently kissed her lips. When he pulled away, Lily was smiling. She opened her eyes and stared at him.  
  
"Not bad at all."_  
  
Harry was grinning stupidly when he emerged from his dad's memory. He flopped back on his bed and stared at the ceiling for five minutes before putting away the Pensieve. Suddenly, the door banged open and Ron came in, flanked by Hermione.  
  
"Hey Harry, now that you're done with watching your dad's memories, wanna go and practice Quidditch?" Ron asked. Harry noticed Hermione was bundled up and had a large book under one arm, and that Ron was pulling on warm clothes and grabbing his broomstick.  
  
"Sure. Let's go." Harry said, threw on some warmer clothes, grabbed his Firebolt, and headed out to the pitch.

Lupin was sitting in front of Dumbledore, whose electric blue eyes were misty with thought.  
  
"I must ask you once more, to abandon this dream, Remus." Dumbledore pleaded calmly.  
  
"I can't." Remus said quickly.  
  
"Lupin, I beg you. Don't do this to Harry."  
  
"It'll help him!" Lupin pressed, rising from his chair.  
  
"It'll cause more harm than good!" Dumbledore insisted.  
  
"We've both lost a lot, Albus! I want something back. I've given what I have to give. Now I'm taking something that's within reach." Remus said quietly, striding over to the door and slamming it shut behind him. Albus Dumbledore rubbed his tired eyes and shook his head.

Please review! I'm not sure when I post next, I'm going on vacation for a few days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Half Warnings

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hello again! I'm back! Sorry it has been awhile.

Amour-Lily : Thanks for all your reviews! In the third book (I think it was the third) Sirius said that other animals aren't affected by the werewolf bites, so they didn't affect James and Sirius and Peter.

Eric2: Lol you're perceptive. Too perceptive! Thanks for all your reviews!

Bekah17: You're really perceptive also!

Thanks to all you reviewers!

For the next few days, Harry concentrated on schoolwork and Quidditch. It wasn't until his next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson that Harry became quite distracted. Dumbledore had just finished the lesson and the other students were clearing out when Albus said quietly,

"Harry, would you please stay a moment?" Harry nodded and sank back into his seat. Hermione and Ron lingered in the doorway. "You two may go." Dumbledore ordered, his blue eyes glimmering. Hermione and Ron quickly darted into the bustling hallway. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore closed the door.

"I was wondering Harry, how are you?" Dumbledore asked. Harry shrugged.

"I'm fine." Albus seated himself in a chair near Harry's.

"Slyr informed me."

"You talk to him?" Harry asked incredulously. Dumbledore created a bridge with his fingers and leaned heavily on the nearest desk.

"He has spoken with me for years, through Fawkes. I cannot understand nor speak Parseltongue, so Fawkes acts as an interpreter for me. It is beneficial to have allies in the Forest."

"So I guess you know I was in there." Harry said guiltily, uncomfortably aware of Dumbledore watching him closely.

"I am, Harry. And while I should take points from your House, I am too interested in what you found. So tell me, what did you find?" Albus asked. Harry returned Albus's gaze.

"Nothing. I found nothing, Headmaster. I was distracted before I could find what I was looking for. But Slyr said it didn't matter anyway because what I had been looking for was gone." Harry paused. "But I think you should know that there are really werewolves in the Forest." Dumbledore smiled.

"Is that rumor still spreading?" Dumbledore asked, more to himself than Harry. "Doubtless, it was one of your father's friends or your father himself who spread it, because Harry, as far as I know, there are never any werewolves in the Forest, with the exception of one, who is rarely here. Although," Dumbledore mused, "I have not explored the whole Forest. There may be countless werewolves in hiding. But as to my knowledge, there are none, save that special one." The headmaster was smiling. Harry froze.

"Hang on, one werewolf that's rarely here? But that would be...that would be...Lupin!" Harry exclaimed. Albus smiled even broader.

"Correct Harry, you are correct! It was Remus Lupin that you encountered in the Forest. Although surely, you must have guessed."

"I thought maybe it was...but then I wasn't sure." Harry admitted. Dumbledore nodded.

"Remus had been here to see me earlier. He has been in the Forest for quite some time now. I'm not sure what he's waiting for, but perhaps when you get back to your dorm he will be waiting there." Albus continued. Harry jumped up, shoving his books into his bag.

"Thanks, Headmaster! I've got to go!" Harry said, heading eagerly for the door.

"Harry, wait, I need to tell you something!" Dumbledore called, but it was useless, because Harry was already out the door. Running along the corridors, Harry was suddenly grateful for his running time, because he made it to the portrait in record time.

"Half moon!" Harry panted. The Fat Lady swung open in admittance and Harry raced in. Half of the Gryffindors were gathered around Lupin, asking him how he'd been.

"Remus!" Harry called. Lupin turned and nodded in acknowledgment. He managed to fight his way out of the crowd and get to Harry.

"Harry, good to see you! How are you?" Remus asked, shaking Harry's hand warmly. Harry grinned.

"Pretty well, considering I nearly was bitten by a werewolf." Harry teased without thinking. Lupin's face fell, and he stepped back.

"I'm really sorry about that Harry. I hope you don't go wandering in the Forest often." Lupin said with a frown, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"I don't." Harry said quickly. "But one of the Slyyni told me someone was looking for me in there, so I thought it was a Death Eater. But it was you."

"You went looking for a Death Eater?" Lupin said suddenly, shocked. Harry waved it aside.

"Forget it. I really don't go in the Forest alone or anything. And if I go again, I'll be careful not to find you when you're transformed."

"I don't think that circumstance will come up again, Harry. I was merely in the Forest to find something." In the back of Harry's mind, a suspicious voice asked what Lupin could be looking for that even the snakes wouldn't speak of. Harry brushed it aside with impatience.

"How come you're still here?" Harry asked finally. Lupin took hold of Harry's arm and began to walk along.

"I have something to discuss with you, in private, I'm afraid." They stepped out of the Common Room.

"Leaving so soon, Remus?" The Fat Lady cooed at Lupin.

"I'm afraid so." Remus answered politely, still firmly pulling Harry away. Harry smirked at Remus.

"You have the beginnings of a fan club." Harry laughed. Remus glared at him, but Harry saw the hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Harry realized after awhile, that Lupin was headed towards the Room of Requirement.

"Here we are." Lupin muttered, opening the door. Harry was surprised. Inside was a squashy couch and a large coffee table. It was covered with...

"Ice cream?" Harry asked incredulously. Lupin smiled and sat on the couch.

"Yes. I'm rather fond of the Muggle treat. And I'm very hungry. Take a seat." Remus said easily, indicating the seat beside him. Five minutes later, both had rather large sundaes on their laps. Harry was concentrating on smothering his vanilla ice cream in hot fudge and gummy bears while Remus was circling his ice cream with cherries. By the time both were done their sundaes, fifteen minutes had passed. Lupin set aside his bowl on the table and Harry followed suit.

"Harry, I need to ask you something." Remus said seriously, his brow wrinkled in serious debate. Harry nodded.

"Go ahead. Ask away." Harry settled back on the couch, wondering vaguely if he was missing a class. He jolted upright.

"I'm missing Transfiguration!" He exclaimed, getting up to leave. Lupin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. But my question does." Harry eyed Lupin warily.

"All right."

"If you could find a way, a charm, to bring back Sirius and your parents, would you use it?" Harry answered without even thinking.

"Yes."

"Good!" Lupin said, rubbing his hands together pensively. Harry wondered where this was leading.

"Harry, even if it were not quite black magic, but not white, would you use it?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you that I have a way, and all I need is one drop of blood?" Remus asked, staring intensely at Harry. Harry paused before answering.

"I'd say you're crazy." Harry finally answered.

"I'd say I'm magic." Lupin said promptly. "And you're my link."

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but it's late! A girl needs her sleep. Please review, and I'll do my best to update more soon!


	9. Replacement Charm

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Harry just stared.

"You're kidding." He finally stammered. Remus shook his head.

"I wouldn't tell you this unless I was sure."

"You're sure?" Remus nodded. Harry felt his blood go cold. "But why didn't you do something after...after Sirius died?" Harry blurted out, feeling so cold despite a warm blaze from a fireplace in front of him. There was a bitter, metallic taste in his mouth as he remembered that Sirius was dead again. Lupin sighed.

"Listen, Harry, I should explain this to you. But I'm so impatient..." Lupin muttered. He sighed heavily again. "Well, I've waited this long. I can wait until you understand. Harry, there is a...a spell. It isn't what some wizards call 'white magic', meaning an ordinary spell that really can do no harm. Although, as Dumbledore once explained to you I'm sure, even the simplest of spells can do damage. But this spell, it isn't really used lightly." Harry felt alarmed. He had no interest in using black magic. Lupin saw Harry's startled look. "It isn't black magic either, because it requires friendship and trust, Harry. The Marauders researched this spell heavily, and we completed it during our seventh year, right before our graduation. It allows one person to...reincarnate another person, or persons. As long as there is a link."

"If I'm a link to my father, then whose a link to Sirius?" Harry asked, still feeling numb.

"We all had vials of each others blood. We even have Lily's, since James basically refused to do this without Lily. We included her after she and James married, of course. I want to use you for your parents Harry, because you are such a direct link. Sirius, James, and I were bright students, and certainly smart enough to do this spell."

"What about Peter?" Harry questioned. Lupin shrugged.

"He never really mastered it. But we always suspected if only Peter was left alive of the four of us, the world was doomed anyway." Harry grinned faintly and Lupin continued. "So Harry, it is a complicated spell. It requires...." Lupin paused, "some sacrifices but I'm prepared to take them."

"Sacrifices?" Harry echoed uncertainly. Lupin shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure what kind of sacrifice really. Everyone who's attempted this spell since Adrich the Anguished has died in the attempt, but they weren't as determined or as bright as I am Harry. Now Harry, I'm feeling very impatient, so please tell me, will you help me?" Lupin asked, his eyes searching Harry's.

"Er..."

"Think about it Harry! You'll have Sirius and your parents back! It'll be better! We can do the Fidelus (I think that's the way it's spelled) Charm and it will work this time! Believe me Harry, it's all for the best!" Lupin pleaded. Harry considered it for a moment.

"All right." He agreed finally. Lupin grinned.

"You won't regret it!" Lupin promised. He grabbed Harry's harm again and hurried to the fireplace. He took a bag of Floo powder out of his pocket and held it out to Harry after taking some. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" Lupin shouted and threw in his pinch. He stepped into the fire and disappeared. Harry followed suit, and stumbled out of the fireplace into the living room of the Order of the Phoenix's Hideout.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked stupidly, feeling like he was numb.

"Come with me." Lupin said briskly, leading Harry into a room dimly lit by a chandelier. The only things in the room were a coat rack (one of the upright ones, that you can hang hats on too), a footstool and a potted plant. Oh, and the table which had a rather large cauldron on it which was simmering and emitting dark blue smoke. Harry gulped and stepped in, shutting the door behind him. Lupin went over to the table. "It's ready. I've been preparing this for four months. It will be ready at exactly 1:06 p.m. We have ten minutes." Lupin said eagerly. He held something out to Harry that glinted in the dim light.

"What is that?" Harry asked nervously. Lupin stepped closer.

"I'll need that blood Harry." Lupin said gravely. Harry saw that he was holding a knife. "Go ahead." Lupin encouraged, handing Harry the knife. Harry took a shuddering breath and ripped the blade across his palm. His mind went blank with pain as the hurt registered. Lupin caught the drops of blood in two separate vials. Lupin poured the shimmering potion into three separate cups. He added one of Harry's vials to one cup, and then the other. From his pocket he produced a third vial which he poured into the third cup. The three cups began to steam violently. Harry felt his blood go cold. A few quiet minutes passed. Finally, with two minutes to 1:06, Lupin handed Harry one of the cups. "Harry, I want you to pour this over that potted plant when I tell you." Harry stood by the plant, while Lupin moved the footstool closer to the coat rack. They passed the next two minutes in silence, Harry's heart hammering so fiercely the sound filled his ears and mind. A clock suddenly tolled loudly.

"Now?" Harry asked quickly.

"Now!" Lupin answered, pouring his two cups simultaneously. Harry poured his own as well. Harry felt like he was going to pass out. The room was spinning. Lupin pointed his wand at the coat rack and muttered a complicated sounding spell. "James Potter!" He muttered. He turned to the footstool and muttered something else, finishing with "Sirius Black". Next he approached the potted plant, uttered the spell and said "Lily Potter". Lupin glanced at Harry hopefully, and Harry looked back at him. Lupin exhaled shakily and grabbed Harry's shoulder to steady himself.

"Did it work?" Harry asked nervously. Lupin glanced at the plant, the footstool and the coat rack.

"I'm...not sure. Maybe not." Lupin sighed.

"What's going on?" A voice suddenly demanded. Harry and Lupin whirled to find it. It seemed to come from the footstool.

"Sirius?" Harry croaked.

"James! James!" Someone cried.

"Mum!" Harry yelped, staring intently at the potted plant.

"Lily, are you all right?" James Potter asked, his voice projecting from the coat rack.

"Thanks for caring, Prongs." Sirius said dryly. Harry was frozen.

"Prongs! Padfoot!" Lupin shouted.

"Remus!" The three seemingly inanimate objects shouted. Remus pulled three feathers out of his pocket, placed them on the large table and muttered something. Each feather transfigured into a body. Lily Potter was on the far left, James was in the middle, and Sirius was on the right. Remus was nearly crying as he muttered something and a blue light emerged from each of the three objects, only to enter the bodies. Harry stood still without breezing, hoping with his entire heart.

Suddenly, a blue whirlwind picked up Lupin and slammed him into the wall behind Harry. Lupin hit so hard he was knocked unconscious and slumped to the ground. A dark blue light surrounded Remus like a shield. Harry hurried over.

"Remus!" He shouted. His hand was inches from the blue light when suddenly the blue light crackled so violently that Harry instantly recoiled.

"Harry!" A deep voice shouted. Harry turned and felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Sirius!" The strong arms enveloped him. Harry heard a strangled, muffled cry.

"Harry! James, oh God, it's Harry!" Lily Potter screamed.

"Harry!" James said in a strangled voice. Suddenly, there was a new voice added to the clamor.

"Who performed the Replacement Charm?" Dumbledore snapped.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I have a good explanation. My dog who I've had about nine years died on Tuesday, and I just haven't been able to get in the mood to write. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	10. Greetings

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Thank you to all you who reviewed! Compliments and constructive critiscism are ALWAYS very gratefully appreciated!

"Who performed the Replacement Charm?" Dumbledore repeated harshly,

striding into the center of the room. His blue eyes seemed to crackle with intensity, and his purple robes billowed out behind him. Everyone pointed to Remus, who was still lying unconscious, surrounded by the blue light. Dumbledore knelt by him and took out his wand.

"Ennervate!" He muttered. Lupin's eyes flew open and he sat up. He looked around frantically.

"Lily! James! Sirius!" Lupin exclaimed. Lily rushed over and dropped to her knees, close to where Lupin was encased.

"Remus! Oh, are you all right?" She asked breathlessly. She was unaware that she was being studied by Harry. Harry's green eyes ran over her frame, drinking in every detail. Her long red hair fell into her face, framing the soft green eyes. She wore a green blouse with long black pants and black shoes. There was a lily pendant hanging around her neck.

"I'm fine, Lily. But I think you have quite a rapt audience." Remus said quietly. Lily turned abruptly and her eyes met Harry's. Slowly she stood and looked uncertainly at James. Sirius moved over to where Harry stood and clapped Harry on the shoulders.

"James, Lily, come and meet Harry again." Sirius said encouragingly. James moved forward, not about to stand down to his best mate. Finally, James was a foot away from Harry. James rumpled his hair awkwardly, as if for a distraction. James laughed proudly and he looked up at Sirius.

"Looks just like me!" Sirius grinned. Harry swallowed hard. This was his dad! His dad! And he could finally speak to him!

"Hi." Harry finally uttered. James looked down at Harry again and took a shaky breath.

"Hi." Suddenly, Harry was nearly knocked over as someone wrapped their arms tight around him. His vision was blocked by a red curtain. Or maybe it was just red hair.

"James, its Harry!" Lily said again when she lifted her head. James's eyes were watery.

"Hi, Mum." Harry said awkwardly, the new word falling rather ungracefully off his tongue. Lily faced her son.

"Oh, what we gave up to keep you safe, Harry!" She sobbed, tears falling down her face like small rivers. James put his hands on Lily's shoulders. Suddenly, James wrapped his arms tightly around Harry. Harry fiercely locked his arms around James's body. James shuddered hard, and Harry realized he was crying.

"All right, all right, break it up! More waterworks than we need to see!" Sirius drawled. James receded off of Harry and put his arm around Lily, grinning sheepishly at Sirius.

"Even in our second lives, you still boss me around!" James teased.

"Oh come on Prongs, don't pretend you don't order me around every time you get the chance."

"Well Padfoot, maybe if you were so,"

"Sirius! James! Lily!" Dumbledore interrupted, clapping his hands. Everyone immediately transferred attention over to Dumbledore, who was still standing beside Remus. Harry felt a pang of remorse as he saw Lupin, unconscious once more under the blue light.

"What's going on, Headmaster?" Sirius asked sharply.

"As I asked of you when you graduated, Sirius, please call me Albus. I ask all of you to come with me back to Hogwarts. We will sort this out as best we can." Harry looked around uncertainly, wondering whether he would be one of the people who got an explanation, or whether Dumbledore would pull him aside later. A pleasant tingle spread through his body when he realized he could now live with his parents and Sirius, and get to know his parents. Dumbledore, Sirius, and James moved towards the door.

"What about Remus?" Lily asked quietly, standing near him and studying his face. The trio near the door paused.

"We must leave him here. But Harry, you must come along." Albus said quietly, his blue eyes still forceful. Harry felt relief instantly and followed along. Lily came up behind him, resting one graceful hand on his shoulder as they went into the room with the fireplace. They all Flooed back to Dumbledore's office, where he immediately conjured enough chairs to fit all of the newcomers. Harry took a chair in between his parents, and Sirius was on James's left. Dumbledore went wearily to stand behind his desk. He sank slowly into his chair and then leaned his elbows on his desk. He seemed reluctant to speak.

"Well?" Sirius snapped barkishly after a few minutes passed with no sound.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, did you know the name of the charm that you four had studied for so long?" Albus asked tiredly.

"No." James admitted. Sirius glared quickly and then turned back to stare at the Headmaster.

"As you heard me say its name earlier, perhaps you regret it? Or at least now fully understand it." James and Sirius glanced at each other, both looking apprehensive.

"I don't understand. Enlighten me, Albus." Lily spoke up from Harry's right. Her green eyes were concentrated with intensity on Dumbledore, reaching for the ability to understand. Albus nodded.

"Very well. The spell is called the Replacement Charm." Harry saw his mother's eyes close and her face turn grim.

"What?" Harry asked uncertainly. Sirius leaned forward to see Harry past James. James attempted to help Sirius see by leaning forward, so Sirius leaned back, while James leaned back, thinking Sirius was going to stay bent forward. Sirius finally put his hand on top of James's rumpled hair and pushed him down.

"Move your big, swollen head, mate!" Sirius ordered. James grinned his charming smile and stayed scrunched down. Sirius met Harry's gaze finally.

"Let me explain, Harry. The charm is called the Replacement Charm, and Remus is unconscious and surrounded by some freaky, protective blue light while we're..." Sirius paused. Harry grimaced. Remus had exchanged his life for his friends.

"I get it." He said quickly.

"What's going to happen to Remus?" James asked. Harry closed his eyes and listened to his father's voice. "And what will happen to us?" It was deep and pleasant, and Harry was glad that after so many years of wondering what his father's voice would sound like, singing lullabies and calling him over, he finally heard his father's adult voice. (I say 'adult voice' because in James's Pensieve, Harry has already heard his father's voice.)

"The charm recognizes that Remus is the replacement, and he isn't dead. Instead, his life source will be sucked away and given to you three," He indicted Sirius, James, and Lily, "until there is no more life source."

"What happens then?" Harry found himself asking.

"Then, the three of you will die, no matter what, unless you find someone else to take Remus's place."

"So you're saying that as long as we live, Lupin will die?" Sirius asked suddenly. Dumbledore sighed heavily, and his blue eyes looked cloudy.

"I'm afraid so." The three adults, excluding Albus, exchanged looks. Lily put her hand over Harry's and squeezed it gently.

"We have to go back." She said simply. James and Sirius nodded.

"No!" Harry shouted, standing up.

Sorry if you think this is another mean cliffhanger! I intend to update again tomorrow! Sorry about such a long wait, it's just that I've started field hockey camp and there isn't much time for me to write. Please review your thoughts!


	11. Decisions

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR SO LONG!

"Harry, while your fervor is much appreciated, this decision isn't up to you." Dumbledore said quietly. Harry glowered quickly and discreetly at Albus, and then looked pleadingly at Sirius.

"You can't go yet! Just stay...a week! Or a month! Remus wants you to; he knew it would be risky when he started the spell!" Harry protested before he could stop himself. Lily's eyes watered with tears.

"Oh, Albus, it isn't fair! This is what James and I dreamed of, having a baby and watching him grow up! And we accepted giving our lives for his, but now to come back and be faced with this choice?" Lily cried helplessly. James's face was sober and impassive, but he pulled Lily into a tight hug. Dumbledore sighed heavily and rested his face in one hand. Sirius stood up angrily, his chair falling back in his haste.

"I'm going to kill Moony for this!" He growled. Harry hurried over to his side.

"Sirius, just stay for awhile, all right?" Harry asked desperately. Sirius looked pleadingly at James.

"James, mate, c'mon, we can stay for a week at least. Nothing will happen to Remus, it'll be like he slept for a week, nothing else! And...Harry's had everything taken from him, we owe him at least a week!" Sirius begged James. Lily's head shot up off James's shoulder.

"Please, James, can we stay? Just a week, and then, we'll leave again, but,"

"Why are you all asking my permission? I want to stay just as much as you all!" James laughed. Harry felt instant relief and happiness. He beamed at the three adults in front of him. All three suddenly glanced hopefully at Dumbledore.

"I'll say nothing. This is not my concern." Dumbledore said after an uncertain pause.

"Great." Harry said firmly. "You all can stay with me!" Harry said cheerfully. He still felt awkward around his parents, but he grabbed Sirius's hand and led him out of Dumbledore's office, with the Potters following him.

"What about your roommates?" James asked as the steps swiveled downwards. Harry shrugged, grinning.

"Ever since the Triwizard Tournament, I've learned enough spells to slow down, take down, or put down just about anything." Harry informed them. Sirius grinned proudly and rumpled Harry's already rumpled hair. Lily gave an excited squeak and jumped up and down, still clinging to James's arm.

"Did you hear that James? Did you hear? Harry was in a Triwizard Tournament!" She clamored. James grinned and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"I know Lil, I was standing right here. How'd you do?" James asked.

"He won." Sirius injected. Their little elevator stopped, and the four began to head towards Gryffindor Tower. Lily grabbed James's hand.

"I never thought I'd walk through these halls again." She said. James looked around fondly with a grin.

"Neither did I. So, you won the Triwizard Tournament?" James asked. Harry's smile lessened a bit.

"Yeah, I won. But one of the other competitors died."

"Died?" Lily's voice cut in, shocked.

"He was killed by Voldemort." Harry said hollowly.

"Was he a Death Eater?" Lily asked.

"No. We decided to split the prize and both touch the trophy, which was a port key to Voldemort. They didn't need him, so they killed him." Harry was speaking in a monotone. Suddenly, there was a loud bell, and doors began to open. With a quick pop, Sirius turned into his dog shape. Kids poured out of the classes, and stood stock still in the halls.

"Lily and James Potter!" The whispers barely even registered to the four, who walked on towards the tower, unaware.

Again, I'm really sorry it's been so long! I have a small case of writer's block too, so any constructive criticism and reviews will help!


	12. Tale of the First Year

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Harry ushered his parents into the Common Room. They had some trouble getting past the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Dragon blood!" Harry said confidently to the guardian of the Common Room.

"Is that James Potter and Lily Evans?" she gasped.

"Wonderful to see you again." James said wryly with a small bow. The Fat Lady turned pink and beamed at James.

"Vi! Violet!" The Fat Lady called to her friend. Immediately, Violet joined her friend and waved cheerfully at James and Lily.

"Oh, Lily, you married James, congratulations!" Vi chirped. Lily smiled back as James possessively wrapped an arm around Lily's waist.

"Thanks, Vi. It's great to see you again."

"Dragon blood!" Harry said louder and firmer.

"The old Head Boy and Girl! Never thought I'd see you two again!" The Fat Lady gushed. James smiled chivalrously and cleared his throat.

"And as much as a delight it is to meet again, would you please admit us to your fine establishment?" James asked. The Fat Lady blushed pink and swung open.

"As you wish!" The three humans (and dog) hurried into the Common Room.

"Sorry bout that Harry." James apologized.

"It's all right Dad." They seated themselves and Sirius immediately turned back. Shaking back his mane of hair, he stretched languidly on a chair. James looked around with a look of satisfaction. Sirius followed his gaze.

"Just like old times, right mate?"

"All you need are the adoring fans!" Lily teased, a spark of merriment in her emerald eyes.

"And what good times they were!" Sirius injected.

"Except when you four made my life miserable!" Lily protested with a laugh. James pulled her onto his lap and gave her a peck on the cheek. Harry shuddered, realizing she was talking about the Marauders. He studied the group. One was a wrongly accused murdered, one had contributed to a murder and betrayed his friends, and the present two had died protecting loved ones. One had even scarified his life for his friends. In fact, the two present (and honorary member) were...delicately put...deceased.

"But we never put it against you personally." James argued.

"Too right!" Sirius interrupted half angrily, half amused. "Every time we planned a prank on you or one that would reflect the Prefect's ability to control the situation, James grew a conscience. It took a great deal of hexing and head butting to get him to agree!" Sirius boasted. "You were the worst thing that happened to the Marauders!" Sirius accused. James shot Sirius an angry look.

"But the best thing that ever happened to me." He put in crossly, overriding Sirius.

"You've gone soft. You sicken me, Prongs!" Sirius said in a disgusted voice. Lily smiled prettily at Sirius and then at James. The three finally realized Harry was sitting there, listening happily to the babble of voices. The fire crackled merrily upon the scene of reunion.

"Harry, I want you to tell me everything." Lily said firmly, but kindly. Harry nodded, then froze.

"Wait...aren't you supposed to be...looking down on me? Watching over me?" Harry asked, confused. The three adults exchanged glances.

"Harry, I'm not exactly sure. We don't really...remember death. I think...while we're, up there," Sirius glanced somewhat apprehensively at the ceiling, "that we're watching. But we're not supposed to remember it down here. In fact, we shouldn't even be here, so I guess fairs fair." Sirius told him. Harry nodded stupidly.

"Harry, I know we've got a week, but I desperately want to know everything. Anything you can think of! We've got sixteen years to cover, so if you'd like to start now!" Lily hinted eagerly.

"Okay Mum." Lily positively beamed at hearing the word 'mum' uttered.

"After you...after Voldemort...after Dumbledore found out what had happened, he decided to leave me with the Dursleys." Harry began.

"The Dursleys!" James shouted, scrambling to his feet. Lily spilled out of his lap, narrowly avoiding being whacked by a coffee table.

"Yes, the Dursleys." Someone other than Harry answered. Four heads turned to see McGonagall swiftly approaching.

"Professor!" Lily exclaimed, leaping to her feet. McGonagall smiled softly.

"Lily Potter! Oh dear girl!" she said softly, allowing Lily to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Are you one of Harry's teachers?" Lily asked enthusiastically.

"Yes I am. Though the son of James Potter and godchild of Sirius Black, not to mention your son Lily, needs no great help to excel in Transfiguration." McGonagall said wryly. Sirius grinned lazily and sprawled (if possible) further in his seat. James smirked proudly and straightened.

"That's my boy!" James injected, ruffling Harry's already ruffled hair.

"I understand that the four of you need time alone. So the Common Room is yours. And to save Sirius effort from transforming, we're not allowing the students admission. They won't get in trouble if they don't have their supplies. But this is a bit more important." Minerva said, sounding choked up.

"Thank you." Lily said softly. Minerva smiled weakly and waved her away, then exited through the portrait hole. The second it was shut, James whirled on Sirius.

"SHE KNOWS?!" he shouted.

"Yeah." Sirius admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT? I DIE SO YOU GO AND TELL THE WORLD THE SECRETS OF THE MARAUDERS?!" James thundered.

"She's in the Order of the Phoenix! And certain events...last year...they called for it!" Sirius protested in defense of his good...er...defendable name.

"James! Shut up and let Harry explain!" Lily snapped. James sank back down.

"Oh, er...right."

"I've been living with the Dursley's since I was a baby. They haven't been exactly, uh, _wonderful_ years, but they've been okay." Harry explained. Lily's eyes flashed with rage.

"That witch! I'll kill Petunia!" she snarled. The three men visibly receded, as Lily stood up, grinding a nearby knick knack in her hands. "That stupid cow will rue the day she ever mistreated my son! And her pathetic, whale of a son will wish he'd never been so poorly conceived by his joke of human being parents!" Lily snarled, the object she'd been holding snapped and the pieces fell to the ground. The snap caught Lily's attention, and she sat back down quickly, smoothing her hair. "Go ahead and continue Harry."

"Right. Right." It took Harry a few minutes to collect his thoughts. "When I turned eleven, I started receiving letters. But Uncle Vernon would take them away before I saw them. He tried to stop the letters from reaching me, but Dumbledore managed to find a messenger. Hagrid personally brought me my wizarding letter. It came as a shock, but it was still the best thing I'd ever heard. Hagrid was a bit upset when he found out the Dursleys never told me I was a wizard, and who you two were,"

"Am I chops liver?" Sirius asked indignantly from a reclined pose on the couch. James raised his wand at Sirius's face and turned expectantly to Harry. Sirius promptly shut his mouth and gazed meaningfully at Harry.

"Okay...so when Hagrid found out that the Dursley's never told me, he gave Dudley a pig's tail."

"He gave Dudley a pig's tail?" Lily asked, clearly torn between disapproval and encouragement. James hooted with laughter.

"He gave that grub of a boy a tail? I'll have to buy him a dragon for that!" James laughed.

"He already had one, and it caused too much trouble." Harry replied crossly.

"He had a dragon?"

"Yeah, he won it in a pub, but one of the Slytherins in my year saw it, so we gave it to one of the Weasley brothers, who's a dragon keep in Romania." Harry's explanation was met with blank looks. "Anyway, on the train to Hogwarts I met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron's really cool; we hit it off right away. Hermione...well, she's really smart, kind of a know it all. Ron and I...well, we get by. Ron and I are in the same year, and we both got sorted to Gryffindor, so we stayed friends. During our flying lessons, this evil Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, stole a Remembrall from Neville Longbottom,

"Longbottom!" James cut in. The three adults exchanged sorrowed glances.

"The same." Harry replied, knowing that they thought of Neville's poor parents in St. Mungo's. "Anyway, Malfoy's a Pureblood and thinks he's the best wizard ever. So when Neville got hurt, the professor took him inside, and told us no one was to fly while she was gone. But Malfoy hopped on his broom and flew up. I went after him, and ended up catching the Remembrall. Professor McGonagall saw me, and I thought my Hogwarts career was over before it began," Harry admitted, "but she put me on the Quidditch team as Seeker."

"Seeker!" James crowed proudly.

"Yeah, takes after you, mate. Big head and all. Only lost, what, one match?" Sirius drawled lazily.

"I think so." Harry admitted proudly.

"You must have been the youngest House player in...what? How long?"

"A century." Harry said, barely able to fight the urge to rumple his hair. "At the first match, I was really nervous but,"

"Wait!" Lily interrupted. Everyone stared at her expectantly. "Where does Hermione enter?"

"Oh! I forgot! It was on Halloween, at the feast. We were all eating, and Quirrell," a hot flash of rage bolted through Harry's veins, "the Dark Arts teachers ran in shouting about a troll in the dungeon. Everyone was supposed to go back to their dorms, but we had heard that Hermione was crying in the bathrooms,"

"Why?" Lily asked. Sirius and James glanced somewhat impatiently at her.

"Ron had been talking about her, saying she had no friends because she's an insufferable know it all, and Hermione overheard. It was...kind of true. So Ron and I went to get her, but accidentally locked her in the loo with the troll. We went in to get her and helped her defeat the troll. After that, we became inseparable, which is pretty often, unless two of us are fighting. Back to the Quidditch game. Halfway through the game,"

"What were you riding?" James asked, with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Nimbus 2000." Harry answered with an easy grin.

"Nice."

"Definitely. Halfway through the game, the broom starts bucking, trying to throw me off." Lily gasped audibly, and James leaned forward, his muscles tightening. "Hermione thought Snape,"

"SNAPE?!" James roared, leaping to his feet.

"SNAPE?" Lily shouted.

"Tell me about it." Sirius muttered grimly.

"He teaches Potions." Harry said quietly.

"Sounds just like _Snivellus_, to hex my son!" James snapped. "I'm going to snap his puny little arms, and then his puny little neck, all before he can raise his stupid wand!" James snapped.

"Dad! Calm down! Let me finish!" Harry ordered. Lily and James both obliged. "Hermione set fire to Snape's robes,"

"I like Hermione." James said loudly.

"And Snape knocked over a bunch of teachers, Quirrell and a few other ones. I got back on the broom and we ended up winning the game." James straightened proudly. "Anyway, Malfoy challenged me to a duel. It was set at midnight, and Ron was my second. So we snuck out, but Hermione followed us, and so did Neville, who'd gotten locked out of the room accidentally. Malfoy set us up in the end, and we ran from Filch, the janitor." Sirius and James nodded understandingly. "We ended up in this room that Dumbledore had told us to stay out of, unless we wanted to die a terrible death."

"Sounds like him." James remarked wryly.

"There was a three headed dog. We escaped, and the next day we asked Hagrid about it. He kind of let it slip, that he owned the dog, and that it was named Fluffy. Oh yeah, and Hagrid had taken me shopping for supplies. At Gringott's, after stopping at my vault, he stopped at one of Dumbledore's, and took out something wrapped in brown paper. I found out later that the next day, someone tried to break into that vault. The dog, Fluffy was guarding something, we knew cause Hermione noticed it was standing on a trap door. So it was," Lily gasped again.

"Dumbledore was letting that dog guard the package!"

"Astounding wit you have there Lily." Sirius said amiably. Lily smiled.

"We did a lot of research, and thanks to a slip of Hagrid's, we found out that the dog was guarding the Sorcerer's Stone. (A/N – Philosopher's Stone, if you're British. I have the British version, thanks to my dad's trip to Scotland.) On Christmas, Dumbledore gave me your Invisibility Cloak." Harry told James with a grin.

"We had some fun times with that thing, didn't we, Prongs?"

"Course we did, Padfoot. I was the leader."

"Again with the big head."

"Big head? I don't have to tell you about big heads mate,"

"Enough!" Lily said loudly, causing the two men to jump and stare sheepishly.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Er...okay. After that, we found out Snape was trying to steal it, or so we thought. I saw him corner Quirrell and demand to know the secrets to get to it." James's jaw tightened and Sirius's hands curled into fists. "I also found out that someone tried to drink unicorn blood. See, when we gave the dragon to Charlie Weasley, Malfoy had found out and told McGonagall we were wandering after hours. We all got in trouble, even Malfoy, and our detention was to go into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and find whatever was hurting the unicorn. We split up, and I went with Malfoy and Fang. We found the thing, and it was hooded in a black cloak, and was drinking the blood of a dead unicorn. Malfoy ran, but I didn't. The thing came at me, and I didn't know what to do, but a centaur saved me. The other centaurs were angry when they found out, but Hagrid collected me. When we found out Snape was going to steal it, we tried to warn Dumbledore, but he was gone. So we told McGonagall, but she didn't believe us. So Ron, Hermione and I went to Fluffy and played the flute Hagrid gave me for Christmas."

"How'd you know to do that?" Sirius asked. The other two were so wrapped in the story and impending danger for their son, they'd never even noticed the question.

"Hagrid let it slip accidentally." Harry answered with a grin. "We got down, and found Snape ahead of us. We had a bunch of problems to get through. There was a door, and the keys were flying. There was a broom, and I managed to get the right one and get us through. Then there was a giant chessboard that we had to play through. It was just like wizard's chess and we had to leave Ron behind. Next, there were a bunch of potions and two fires, one to go back, one to go forward, and some of the bottles were poison, and some wine. Hermione figured out the riddle, and went back for help, while I went through. Then to my surprise, I found Quirrell in front of the Mirror or Erised. I'd seen the mirror before, and Dumbledore had explained it. Turns out, Quirrell, who always wore a turban, was sheltering the remains of Voldemort on the back of his head." The audience visibly cringed. "In the mirror, I saw the stone in my pocket, and suddenly it was there. Voldemort told Quirrell to take it from me, he knew what I had seen. But every time Quirrell tried to touch me, he'd burn himself. Then, I fainted. When I woke up I was in the hospital wing. Dumbledore came back when he found out what was going on. Quirrell died in the chamber, but Voldemort fled. Turns out Dumbledore had done the mirror thing, only someone who wanted to find the stone but not use it, could find it. And then, I got better, so did Ron and Hermione, and went back to the Dursley's." The tale of the first year was over. The four people in the Common Room stood and stretched.

"How about some refreshments before we continue?" Lily asked. Everyone readily agreed and hurried to a table that James conjured.

HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS ENOUGH TO KEEP YOU ALL GOING! SORRY IF YOU GET BORED, BUT I'D LIKE TO DO THIS ALL SO...YEAH...I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! SORRY IF I JUMBLED THINGS OR CONFUSED THEM OR GOT THEM OUT OF ORDER. PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISCISM (OR ANY CRITISCISM BUT THE MEAN KIND) AND APPRECIATION ARE ALWAYS WELCOME HEARTILY! I'LL TRY AND UPDATE MORE SOON!


	13. Discussions

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

The reunited 'family' talked long into the night. Slowly, Lily and James learned every last detail of their son's life at Hogwarts. When the story was all finished, the four of them stood and stretched.

"I think we locked all the Gryffindors out of their dorm." Lily mentioned, glancing at the clock in the Common Room. The rest of them glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two in the morning. James quickly conjured up blankets and they all settled down in front of the fire.

"What was our house like?" Harry asked. He was stretched out on the floor, his head turned so he could see the fire. Lily smiled sleepily from her spot on one of the couches.

"You would have loved it, Harry. It had two stories, and most of the rooms had the prettiest wood floor you've ever seen. The other rooms had carpeting, like yours. We spent a long time making your nursery, didn't we James?"

"We did, Lil." James said fondly.

"It had all these stuffed animals and blue walls. We had a bunch of Quidditch posters on the wall thanks to Sirius." Sirius grinned at mention of his name. Sirius had bunched his blanket up on a cushy armchair and was currently standing near the fireplace. "Your crib had been James's when he was little. His parents were so thrilled. (A/N - I can't remember whether or not James's parents had been alive when Harry was born...does anyone know?) Not more than us...but still happy. My parents were ecstatic. Petunia and Vernon...they were the same as always. They never came to our house, and frankly I didn't want them there anyway." For the first time since he was old enough to remember, Harry Potter fell asleep listening to his mother's own voice. Shortly after that, Lily fell asleep. Sirius was standing near the fireplace, and James was stretched out on another sofa.

"You think this is right?" Sirius asked presently. James straightened up.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just...Moony." Sirius admitted. James's face fell. He got up and clapped his friend on the back.

"It isn't fair. If we had known what sacrifice the potion had called for, we never would have done it." James said, staring into the fire.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"What?"

"C'mon mate, the idea of laying your life on the line would've intrigued us more. We would have done it fourth year instead of seventh." Sirius said goadingly. James laughed.

"I guess so."

"So, oh, fearless leader," Sirius began with a smirk, settling into his chair. "What are we going to do?" James groaned and sat down on his own couch.

"I really don't know. Half of me is saying to enjoy this. Lupin knew he'd be sacrificing things. But the other half....the other half," James sighed and glanced at his sleeping wife. "How can I take Lupin away from living? How can I take us all away from Harry again?" James asked, his voice gaining a steel edge.

"It isn't fair either way." Sirius admitted from his seat.

"No, it isn't. But I'm determined to stay for at least two weeks. Let Harry get a chance to know us. And maybe if we can say goodbye, it'll help him come to terms with everything." James said softly. Sirius stood and stretched.

"I don't envy your job as decision maker. But I agree. We can't just leave Harry without explaining everything and letting him get to know his parents." With that, Sirius transformed into a dog, hopped up on his bunched up blanket, curled into a ball, and fell asleep. James flopped back on his blanket, staring up at the ceiling he hadn't seen in so long. Feeling restless, James got up and trekked up the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory. It was almost exactly as he remembered it. He managed to find Harry's bed and sat down on it. He got a sudden idea and pulled the mattress up. Peering beneath it, he saw a big, thick book. He pulled it out and was stunned. It was a photo album. Slowly, he went through the photos. They contained him and Lily, the three of them, wedding pictures, Harry as a baby. There were no recent pictures. Feeling a bit more tired, he replaced the book and went back downstairs. He settled back on the couch in a resigned way, and finally fell asleep.

In the morning, bright sunlight filtered in through the window and threw slanted ways across the faces of the sleeping group. Lily woke up first and went around waking everyone else. She ushered them out of the dormitory after they all showered and conjured up some new clothes. Outside was a sea of Gryffindors waiting to be let in. Sirius instantly became a dog before they could see him. Harry and his parents walked through the crowd proudly, the dog barking happily. Hermione and Ron split off from the big group and Hermione nearly tackled Harry as she ran to hug him.

"We were so worried! Ron and I thought maybe Lupin lost his mind or something! I'm so glad you're okay!" she said, relieved at finding him safe and sound.

"Calm down, 'Mione. Dumbledore said he was fine!" Ron groaned. Harry grinned appreciatively at Ron, but patted Hermione's back comfortingly.

"Well, it's okay, I'm fine." Lily and James exchanged smiles.

"You must be Hermione." Lily said warmly to Hermione, once she had released Harry. Hermione blushed.

"Yes, that's me." Hermione admitted, glowing red. James shook with Ron.

"Ron Weasley! How are your parents?" James asked.

"They're doing well, thanks." Ron said happily, glad to meet another wizard who thought well of his parents. Sirius barked and nudged Ron's leg. Ron looked down and grinned madly.

"Hey there, uh, Snuffles!" Ron exclaimed, bending down to pet the soft black head. James laughed and glanced down at his friend.

"Snuffles, ay?" Once Lily and Ron had been properly introduced, the groups split ways so Ron and Hermione could gather their things. The family sat down to a quick breakfast in the Great Hall, keeping it short so they could avoid being gawked at. Then they went outside and sat at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, in a spot that couldn't be seen from the castle.

"Snuffles?" James laughed teasingly. Sirius clenched his fists threateningly.

"I couldn't very well go around saying 'Hi, I'm Sirius Black, the supposed serial killer!" Sirius argued.

"But still, out of all the names you could've picked! Furball, Killer, Rampage, you could have even used Padfoot!" Sirius's expression grew grave.

"I couldn't have used Padfoot. I was staying in Hogsmeade during the Tournament, and Harry and his friends were visiting me. If they went to the castle and continued the conversation, Snivellus could have overheard and recognized it from our school days."

"How is old Snivellus these days?" James drawled casually, shooting a quick, fearful glance at Lily. Lily just smiled and turned her gaze back on her son.

"Uh, I think you're about to find out!" Harry cautioned, nodding with his head to a nearby path. Snape was coming down it, in a very fast pace, and looking livid.

TA DA! Here it is, the long awaited next chapter. I'M SO SORRY! I never meant for it to take so long! I jsut kept forgetting to update! My sincerest apologies. If you have any comments or thoughts, please feel free to do so! And thank you to all of you who have commented! I liked hearing feedback and getting everyone's opinion.


	14. Watches and Fights

1Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling.

Snape's black robes billowed out behind him, and James rose to his feet, pulling out his wand. Lily quickly stood as well.

"Leave us alone, Snivellus!" James ordered. Snape smirked.

"If it were left to me, Potter, I'd have nothing to do with you. As a matter a fact, I thought I was finished dealing with you sixteen years ago." Snape remarked coolly. James moved quicker than Harry thought possible, grabbing Snape by the collar and pulling him closer.

"Murderer!" James hissed. Snape muttered a spell that caused James's hand to drop off his collar.

"Unless your son has fudged the details, _Prongs_, it is your 'friend' Peter who is the murderer." James expression turned sour. As of last night, he had learned the truth. 'I knew Peter had betrayed us when Voldemort came in. But I wanted to think he'd been tortured. Peter hated pain.'James had admitted. "Funny how you seemed to have handpicked a group of murderers to be your friends." Quicker than anyone else could have reacted, James grabbed Snape's throat and threw him to the ground, snatching the wand out of Snape's hand and tossing it away.

"James!" Lily exclaimed. Sirius reached over and pulled James forcibly off Snape, who rose off the ground in a huff.

"You stay away from us!" James threatened.

"I never had an intentions of coming near you all. That job was made considerably easier by the fact that you were dead! If it weren't for Remus, you wouldn't be here at all! For all your courage and bravery at school, you certainly lacked it in life!" Snape hissed.

"Severus, I want you to leave us alone!" Lily said coolly, stepping in front of James.

"You cannot always protect your buffoon of a husband, Evans!"

"Your fight has gone on for long enough! All of you, just apologize and get it over with!" Lily ordered. James reached forward and with one yank, pulled up the sleeve of Snape's robes. The Dark Mark was there, still burned into the flesh as it had been for years.

"I'm supposed to apologize to this?" James snapped. Sirius's fists clenched and his body tightened. Lily stepped back, clearly shocked.

"Severus! I thought you were smarter than that!" she scolded sadly.

"It's all right, Lils. He works with Dumbledore now." Sirius said, his voice tight despite the reassurance. James snorted.

"Now!" James protested loudly. Suddenly, Snape punched James hard across his cheek. Lily shrieked and Sirius roared in anger.

"Hit him back!" Sirius growled. "The low-life, scheming, son of a,"

"Sirius!" Lily chastised, momentarily forgetting the two fighters. James launched himself at Snape, dropping his wand in the process. The two men struggled, and James clearly had the upper hand. Snape saw an opening and leapt to his feet, followed by James. James went to punch Snape, but was distracted by Snape's hands wrapping around his throat. Lily screamed and Sirius was just about to launch himself into the fray when Harry got up off his knees and pushed his way in between the two. He pointed the wand into Snape's face, and Snape quickly dropped his hold.

"What are you going to do? Tickle me?" Severus sneered. Harry smiled ruefully.

"We both know I could do more than that, Professor. You may have been secretly opposing Voldemort all these years, but I've been fighting him, and who knows, maybe I picked up a curse or two." Harry threatened thinly. Snape glowered at his student, and then retrieved his wand.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter." Severus snapped. Then he hurriedly took his leave up the path. James clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks." he said proudly. Harry grinned and tucked away his wand. Sirius grinned and laughed, his barking, mocking laughter causing Snape to hunch over as he walked away.

"I knew you were a fighter, just like thick-headed Prongs!" Sirius gloated. James threw a playful punch at Sirius's shoulder.

"Who are you calling thick headed? I remember that time that you wrestled in the middle of the hallway with Jerry Black because he called you," Lily cut off James's reminiscence by throwing herself into his arms.

"Hey, let's try and keep you in one piece!" she said teasingly, resting her head against his chest. James laughed.

"I always come out on top Lils, you know that." James replied. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Not always. Remember that time that," James caught her lips in his hand.

"We don't need to recall every last event!" James said quickly. Lily rolled her eyes and knocked away his hand. She slipped her arm around James's waist and turned to Harry.

"Don't you have classes, Harry?" Harry realized that yes, he did have classes, but he felt reluctant to let them all leave his sights.

"Aw, let Harry stay. He can miss a couple classes. James and I did, and look how we turned out!" Sirius scoffed, smirking and rumpling Harry's already rumpled hair. Lily released her hold on James and took Harry's arm.

"There's no way I'm allowing him to turn out like you two. I have half a mind to divorce James and marry Remus. He never gave me any trouble!" she said teasingly.

"I think marrying Moony would be a bit difficult at the moment." There was a silent pause.

"I don't need to go to class." Harry volunteered, willing to say anything to break the silence.

"Let him stay and get reacquainted!" Sirius protested loudly.

"Come on Lils! Besides, the boys who skip class seem to make the best husbands." James said with a wink. Lily groaned.

"Sure they do. Now I have an egotistical trouble maker on my hands!" James laughed and swept Lily up in his arms and spun her in a circle. Once James came to a halt, Lily produced her wand from inside her robes and said a quick, breathless spell. A watch suddenly affixed itself to Harry's wrist. "You two have an hour. When it's up, the watch will go off, and if you ignore it still, Harry will just be pulled up to the castle by his watch. James and I are going to go take a walk." Harry was about to nod 'okay' when Sirius barked out in laughter.

"C'mon, Harry may not have a girlfriend but he's sixteen, and I had twenty-four girlfriends (not like I counted or anything), but I think we know what it means when a couple is 'going to take a walk'. I mean, I never used it, because my girlfriend never cared if people knew," Sirius started smugly before Lily interrupted.

"You mean you never had the decency and you wanted people to know!" Lily corrected.

"But still, we both know that you and James will be hidden behind a rock or something snogging." Sirius finished simply. Lily fumbled her way out of James's arms and whacked Sirius over the head, then took James's hand and marched away.

"ONE HOUR!" she called back. Harry grinned and Sirius laughed again.

"The two amigos again, huh?" Sirius asked, slinging his arm around Harry's neck.

"I guess so." They wandered closer to the Forbidden Forest and sat.

"I feel bad for you. The idea of my parents snogging..." Sirius shuddered. "Used to give me nightmares." Sirius had the air of someone with a seriously repressed memory.

"I think it's nice." Harry said quietly. "Better than thinking of them six feet under."

"Guess so." Sirius said quietly. "By now, the idea of those two together doesn't bother me at all. I mean, James had been going on about that since nearly third year."

"Did he date a lot then?" Harry asked quickly, realizing how desperate he sounded. He was had been wondering if all Potter men had typically been very good with women, and that he was defective. Sirius snorted.

"Lily was his only girlfriend. He was obsessed with her for years. Really amusing, actually. Once or twice a month, I'd say really casually that I'd overheard one of Lily's friends saying she fancied him and your dad got so excited he'd turn bright red and would start acting like more of a prat than usual. When he realized I was kidding, he'd try and pummel me, and occasionally he'd win." Sirius said, reminiscing. The two continued talking for awhile, and suddenly, the watch on Harry's wrist trilled. Sirius took Harry's wand from his hand and muttered 'Silencio'. The alarm was silenced.

"That was smart." Harry complimented. Sirius did a mock bow.

"Thank you." Suddenly, the alarm returned in twice the volume, the shock nearly knocking Harry and Sirius over. Suddenly, invisible hands forced Harry to his feet and began to pull him towards the castle.

"Get off!" Harry muttered, bracing his feet in the dirt. Two trails of upturned dirt formed behind him as the watch continued to drag him. Harry fought against the watch to no avail and Sirius, who was watching the whole thing, was laughing hysterically at the sight of Harry being dragged away. Harry, annoyed, gave up struggling and whipped out his wand again. With a simple incantation, he set the hem of Sirius's robes on fire. He heard Sirius yelp, and then the distance became too great for him to witness the effects of his incantation anymore, and he was dragged off by the watch.


	15. Potter vs Malfoy, Prongs vs Padfoot

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling

When Harry arrived in front of the Potions room, the watch disappeared with a poof. Grumbling, Harry straightened his robes and his tousled hair and hurried into the room. The class was just starting.

"How kind of you to join us, Mr. Potter." Snape sneered from where he was perched on the edge of his desk Determined not to get into trouble, Harry just nodded and took his seat. "It doesn't do to be late for my class." Snape continued lazily.

"Sorry, Professor." Harry said stubbornly, refusing to take the bait.

"Potter is always getting special treatment." Malfoy drawled from his own seat. Harry whipped around in his chair to glare at him. Malfoy smirked.

"How's your dad liking Azkaban?" Harry asked casually. The smirk was gone from Malfoy's face, and a glow of hatred rekindled in Draco's eyes.

"Careful Potter, it's only a matter of time." Malfoy sneered, the threat uttered in a low voice.

"As I had been explaining before we were interrupted, there is to be a project in this class. I'll assign the partners." Snape said icily from the front of the room. Harry's heart sank and he glanced hopefully at Ron and Hermione, who both shook their heads sadly, signaling no hope. Harry, trying to use reverse psychology, got up and sat next to Malfoy. When Snape stopped in front of their table, one eyebrow lifted and a slow smile passed over his face.

"Well, Professor?" Harry asked. Malfoy snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Excellent Mr. Potter. I see you've already chosen a suitable partner. I approve." Still smirking, Snape glided off. Harry's jaw dropped and Malfoy's smirk broadened.

"It was never going to work, Potter."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

* * *

Sirius wandered lazily throughout the grounds, disguised as a black dog. The sun was out, and the dog flopped onto a sun warmed rock. 

"Look Lily, it's Snuffles!" James crowed. The dog's head perked up and turned, catching on a tall, cocky male walking down the path, hand in hand with his wife. Sirius growled so low and deep it made his throat reverberate.

"Aw, how cute!" Lily teased, playing along.

"Would you like a pink ribbon, Snuffles?" James asked teasingly. Sirius growled but lay his head on his great paws until the couple passed, still laughing. Then, with a ferocious bark, he rose off his haunches and chased after them. Lily shrieked and moved off the path but James just laughed and started running. Sirius chased James until James, from a combination of laughing and weakening, slowed. Sirius leapt through the air and whacked James in the back. James stumbled to the ground, falling to his hands and knees. The hound took his neck in it's huge jaws and began to close them slowly. Suddenly, the neck was getting bigger! The dog yelped frantically, his jaws feeling as if they would break. He danced backwards, wrenching his jaw off James's neck. But the human being James no longer stood there, instead a fully grown buck stood in his place. Prongs did indeed ride again. Lily watched in amusement as the large dog and buck played, with the dog finally pretending to succumb to his wounds. The three of them walked a ways into the Forbidden Forest, out of sight from prying eyes, and James and Sirius transformed back.

"I hate to spoil the fun," Lily said hesitantly, "but what are we going to do? Voldemort's back, and now he's after all four of us." she sighed. The three of them sat blankly, suddenly weary, staring with trouble eyes at nothing.

* * *

"Let's just get this project done with." Harry snapped, pacing. Malfoy smirked. He was reclining in one of the wooden chairs, his feet up on the desk. They were in the library, and Harry was feeling annoyed. They had to research a potion and then make it. Snape was not going easy on them. Harry wondered if Snape would grade him better because of Malfoy, or find a way to give Malfoy a better grade. He highly doubted Snape would be fair, especially after this afternoon. 

"So Harry, let's get started." Malfoy using his name startled him and he turned and scrutinized him.

"Why are you being so friendly?" he asked shrewdly. Draco laughed and the two legs of the chair, which had previously been up off the ground, came crashing back down. Malfoy got up and stretched, then leaned against a bookshelf.

"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how Snape will grade."

"That doesn't account for why you're being nice." Harry pointed out. Malfoy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was trying to be civil, Potter. If we have to work together, I may as well try."

"Oh, I see. You need to work for your grades now that your father can't bully everyone around to just giving things to you." Harry assessed. With more speed and strength than Harry thought Malfoy possessed, Draco grabbed his collar with two hands and shoved him up against a bookcase. Harry fought momentarily to get free, but the force Draco had in his arms wouldn't allow Harry freedom. Malfoy put his face inches from Harry's. His cold gray eyes were like bars of frozen steel and Harry just stared, a bit alarmed.

"You leave my father out of it, Potter. You say anything you want about me or my friends, you can curse my House if you want, but don't you dare say anything, _anything_, about my family!" Malfoy hissed. Harry swallowed nervously.

"Fine." he said, with confidence he didn't feel. Malfoy gave one more shove and then release Harry. He vaulted backwards onto one of the tables and regarded Harry.

"Glad we had this chat. Now let's get to work."

* * *

Sorry it's been awhile! I'm trying to balance everything, so my stories have been under some neglect. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review with any comments/criticism! 


	16. Arguments

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling

"So, oh Wise Leader, what is your decision?" Sirius drawled. James glared at him.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm. If you think it's so easy, you make a decision." James retorted, fighting the urge to stick out his tongue like a five year old. Lily sighed irritably from nearby, reaching the end of her patient at witnessing their childish antics.

"Make a decision." Sirius sing-songed. James glared at him.

"Will you shut up?"

"Not until you make a choice."

"If it's so bloody easy, you do it!" James snapped. Sirius's face grew somber.

"I think we both know it's up to you and Lily. He's your son, James. If he lost me again, well, he'd be upset, but losing his parents twice...and then Remus did this for us. He did this so we could be with Harry."

"But he didn't know what he'd be losing." Lily pointed out.

"In any case, someone gets hurt." Sirius explain patiently, his gray eyes even on James's troubled face. "Either we have to leave Harry again, or we take away Remus's life."

"So which one can we risk?" James sighed, grinding his palms into his eyes. Sirius gave a bark-like laugh.

"That's just it. Our closest friend or your son?"

"It isn't fair." Lily intoned from nearby. Both men could tell she was close to tears, but she had her face turned away and her knees drawn up against her chest.

"Lils, I know this is hard," James started softly. Lily turned to him with a ferocious look on her face, and she stood up and began pacing.

"I want to be with my son, James! I only had a year with him! I missed seeing him learn to walk and talk for the most part, I only got to hear him call me his mother once! I didn't get to pick my son up and cuddle him when he fell and got hurt, or let him snuggle with me under a blanket if he got scared at night!" James thought about pointing out that his son would never be afraid of the night, but decided against it, seeing how distraught Lily was. Tears were falling like rivers down her face, but James couldn't bring himself to get up and hug her. Sirius hoisted himself to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It's going to be all right, Lily." Sirius said soothingly. Lily started talking again, her voice muffled because she had her head buried in Sirius's shoulder.

"But I can't leave Remus like he is, and suck away his life until he dies just so I can be happy." Her voice dissolved into sobs. James felt rage and sorrow well up in his chest, and he clenched his fists to control the stampede of emotions. He had missed seeing his son grow up. He was proud, not doubt, of who Harry was. A champion Quidditch player, took after James's good looks, had used the Invisibility Cloak, was noble, had good friends, had survived living with the Dursley's for years. James fought the urge to bash his head against the trunk of a tree, as his overworked brain came to a final decision.

* * *

Malfoy's blonde hair glinted in the light of the torches that lit as the library grew darker. He turned pages with a bored expression, occasionally pausing to write something down. Harry was scribbling frantically, taking notes that he thought would come in handy.

"So Harry," Malfoy drawled, looking up from his book.

"What?" Harry snapped. He was having trouble regarding Malfoy as anything but an enemy, even though Malfoy had said that they were to be neutral throughout the project.

"Your parents are back from the dead. You must be excited." Draco said calmly, no evidence of suspicion or anger in his voice. In fact, his tone was void of any emotion.

"Course I am." Harry snarled.

"Is it weird?"

"What?" Harry asked, finally looking up.

"You haven't seen these people in, what, fourteen years? And suddenly, they're back. Wanting to pinch your cheek and hug you. Isn't it like trying to be comfortable with two strangers?"

"No. They're my parents." Harry explained coldly.

"Sure, sure." Draco said with a smirk. Harry held back a growl of frustration and returned to note taking. Malfoy shifted, leaning far back in his chair and crossing his legs on top of the table. "So, seeing as your parents are back and Lupin is gone, does that mean Sirius Black is back as well?" Draco asked maliciously. Harry was on his feet in seconds, wand out and aimed straight at Draco's heart.

"You want my silence about your father?" Harry snapped. Malfoy nodded evenly. "Then you'll shut up about Sirius and not say anything to anyone. If you do, I'll kill you, I swear!" Harry hissed.

"You've got my word." Malfoy returned slowly. Harry shoved his wand into the pocket of his robes and slammed his book shut. Suddenly, he took his wand back out, angrily, and with a wave of his wand, the book returned to its shelf. He rammed the wand back into his pocket and gathered up his notes.

"Tomorrow, we can work again." he commanded.

"Aren't you worried?" Malfoy drawled. Harry glared at him.

"Worried about what?"

"Voldemort." Malfoy answered, with a flicker of his cold eyes.

"Why should I be?"

"He's rising to power. Your family has always been a target. Now Voldemort has three new targets, that he thought he'd already disposed of." In a flash, Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. Malfoy was blasted backwards out of his chair, his head making a cracking sound against a book case.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" Madam Pince, the librarian, shouted at Harry, clearly scandalized by his action. Hastily, Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket and exited the library.

* * *

It's been WAY too long! Next chapter will tell what happens next...and reviews will help me write faster:) Hope you liked this chapter! 


	17. Explanations

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as they sat down for dinner. Harry shrugged and dished food onto his plate.

"Don't pretend there's nothing wrong, mate. We can tell." Ron said thickly, around a mouthful of chicken. Harry shrugged again. Hermione gave a flustered, exasperated sigh.

"Fine then, don't tell us. We'll figure it out sooner or later." she cautioned. Harry didn't respond, just began to eat. "Fine." Hermione said in a clipped tone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, how's Snape's assignment going for you two?" Harry asked. Ron made an annoyed sounding grunt, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ron refuses to settle down and research. I have to do all the work." Hermione complained.

"You do not! I do a lot of the work!" Ron cried.

"You do not!"

"Do too!"

"Why don't you two just get married already?" Harry asked snidely from between the two of them. Ron's ears burned fiery red and he began to eat again, while Hermione went pink and pulled out flash cards of some sort.

"How's your report going, Harry?"

"Fine."

"Fine? Are you insane? Harry, you're working with Malfoy! Are you under hexed?"

"Nope. We both just sit there and work."

"Are you telling me Draco Malfoy is working peacefully with you? He doesn't take swings at your family anymore?" Ron asked, clearly astounded. Harry snorted.

"He's still Malfoy, Ron. Course he offends my family. I did it right back, and he got really defensive. Said I could curse his house, but not his father. And he knows." Harry said in a low voice. Ron and Hermione leaned in.

"Knows what?"

"About my parents and Sirius being back." Harry whispered. Hermione gasped.

"Harry, what are we going to do? I think I know a spell that can erase some of his memory! I just hope it isn't too powerful, I'm not sure exactly how much trouble we could get in for slight memory loss," Hermione was rambling worriedly.

"Calm down." Harry ordered. "I told him I wouldn't talk about his dad if he kept quiet about Sirius."

"Oh, Harry, it's Malfoy!" Hermione said sadly. "He'll never keep his promise! By tomorrow morning, You-Know-Who will know!" Even though Harry had trusted Malfoy's word at the time, he suddenly doubted, and the realization felt like a blow to his stomach.

"Tell your parents and Sirius when you see them next, that the son of Lucius Malfoy knows." Ron encouraged.

"But what if they go back?" Harry asked, somewhat fearfully.

"Would you rather they went back on their own, or would you rather Voldemort kills them again and comes after you?" Hermione rationed. The three friends fell silent and started eating again.

Later that night, Harry lay in his four poster bed. His parents and Sirius went back yet from outside. His stomach was churning nervously. Should he tell them about Malfoy, and risk them going back? Or would they stay anyway? How long would they stay in the meantime? What will they do? Buy a house? Get jobs? Will they let the rest of the magical community know they're alive? Would Harry get to be normal, after so long? Would he have to return to Privet Drive? The questions were churning his brain and his stomach. Finally, though sick with dread, he managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Lily, James, and Sirius crept into Gryffindor Tower. Lily and James managed to sneak into the 6th Year Boy's Dormitory and checked the Harry was asleep. It took a lot of restraint for Lily not to touch her son's cheek, or to tuck him in. When she and James walked hand in hand back down the stairs, Sirius was waiting on the couch, staring pensively into the fire.

"Do we wake him up and tell him?" Sirius asked.

"No, we'll tell him in the morning." Lily said softly. Sirius nodded in affirmation. James and Lily sat down beside Sirius on the squashy red couch. James broke the silence first.

"What has Harry's life been like, Sirius?" Sirius looked over, somewhat startled.

"He already told you, mate. Weren't you listening?"

"No, I mean..." James sighed in frustration, trying to explain. "What has he been thinking and feeling? He told us the events. But he didn't tell us what he felt like, how scared he was, he cut out a lot. What did he think about..." another thought filled pause, during which James took Lily's hand. "Us?" Lily leaned forward to look at Sirius.

"You know him better than we do, Sirius. Tell us what you know." There was pain in Lily's voice as she admitted that one of James's best friends knew her own son better.

"Tell us why he stumbled over his words so much when he told us why Snape stopped the Occlumency lessons. He said he saw Snape's worst memory in the Pensive, but it obviously had something to do with...with us. Because otherwise, he wouldn't have tried to protect us from it." James explained. Sirius held up his hands in the well known gesture for someone to stop.

"Slow down, both of you. Harry's had it rough growing up. The Dursley's told him nothing about being a wizard, it was complete shock for him to find out you two hadn't died in a car crash. He took the abuse the Dursley's gave him for the most part, all these years. Except for the past couple, when he retaliated a bit. People have kept secrets from him a lot in his life. Teachers, the Ministry, adults, friends, the Dursleys, even Dumbledore. They all thought they were protecting him, keeping him safe. But he just got frustrated and angry and upset. It was the facts of his life they were keeping from him, a basic right anyone should have is to know more about themself and their history than others. It was most difficult for him when no one believe him that Voldemort was back. I mean, he had seen horrors. He saw the death of that Cedric kid, he'd been tortured, he'd seen you two escape from Voldemort's wand, and no one believe him. Before, he'd been a hero. Which was difficult in it's own. But he was worshiped and praised before, Fudge let him get away with things, and Bagman hailed him. And then, all of a sudden, no one believed him. The Ministry, that had been so keen to protect him and make him out to be a golden boy, was suddenly treating him like mud, trying him before the Wizengamot. And some of his friends didn't even believe him. A lot to deal with." Sirius explained.

"But what about Lily and me?" James pressed. Sirius sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to explain some of this to the two of them.

"He's always loved the two of you. More than anyone knows. He's missed you guys a lot, I can tell. I don't think he necessarily spent nights crying into his pillow though, he was tougher than that, and he'd never really known either of you. When he got to Hogwarts, you two were more present here. Head Boy and Head Girl, a lot of teachers remembered you two, or remembered the four of us James, and Harry heard a lot about the four of us in his 3rd Year, when I showed up. He was upset at first, because he didn't understand why we were friends. I was a mass murderer, after all. He met Lupin then too. Harry was thrilled to play Quidditch, because you had too James, and everyone said he had your natural ability." James face lit up with a proud smile at this. "It's been hard though, because," Sirius took a minute to carefully measure his words. "He was always proud of you two. And he'd gotten this...idea...into his head...that you two were...saintly, almost." Sirius said uncomfortably. James and Lily were staring at him, fixated.

"Keep going!" Lily pressed. Sirius sighed and rubbed his neck, trying to rid himself of the awkwardness.

"He had always thought that both of you were law abiding, and good, and honorable, and that neither of you did wrong. I mean, he knew we would sneak around James, but he didn't...that wasn't what bothered him. Harry's done plenty of that on his own. Snape's worst memory was one that shattered that image for him." Lily gave a pained gasp, and her hands sought the comfort of James's.

"Continue." James said forcibly. Sirius was obviously past uncomfortable. By now, he just wanted to spit it out and be done.

"It didn't hurt his idea of you, Lily. But James...he was pretty upset with you. Snape's worst memory was the day Exams finished in...maybe 5th or 6th Year, I think, I don't recall it being 7th, and you made Snape flip upside down. Remember?" Sirius asked. James face went pale with horror, and he got up and leaned on the mantle of the fireplace, facing away from his wife and best friend.

"I never...thought, when I was doing that, that someday my son would see that." James said, his voice tight and thick.

"I know James." Lily said comfortingly.

"What happened then?" James asked. "After he saw the memory?"

"He found Lupin and me using the fire. We were at my parents house, and his head showed up in the fire. It took...a lot...to calm him down. Harry knew what it was like to be taunted and laughed at, James. He felt what Snape felt, not what you felt. Harry is a lot like you, but a lot unlike you. He's had to deal with being an object of two ideas. Some people like him immensely and want to be his friend, or at least admire him or are grateful. But there are others who taunt him and torment him, and he's too noble and proud to fight back. He's a good boy, James. Just different then you. He'd never just started up a war like that. He's defended himself well against one of the boys here, Lucius Malfoy's son, but he's never started the war. He's defense only. He's like Remus, never seeing the sanity in starting a fight."

"I can't believe," James said in a deflated voice, trailing off.

"It was hard for us to explain. We were still young kids then. Just playing around. He saw you messing up your hair and playing with the Snitch, and looking at Lily hoping she'd be watching." (Here Lily stifled a laugh.) "He had trouble getting it was just your little quirks, like ones his friends have. He imagined you as some kind of stoic knight, I guess. You suddenly seemed arrogant and cocky and cruel, just like Snape's always told him you were. He thought Lily hated you, actually, because she didn't seem to like you so much in the memory."

"Oh, I'd always liked James." Lily interrupted. "I just didn't want him to know. He _was _too arrogant back then." James didn't seem to appreciate that much.

"Fine! I made a mistake! How was I supposed to know that one of my son's major impressions of me would be formed while I was getting even with Snape!" James roared, clearly distressed and angry.

"James, keep your voice down! But you have to admit, you and Snape were never even. You were always at least one point ahead." Lily informed him sadly. James's hands were in fists, which he was grinding together to keep his emotions suppressed. Sirius watched with sad eyes, like a whipped dog.

"In the morning, after we tell him our decision...I'm going to explain to him." James said decidedly. Sirius sighed heavily from his seat on the arm of the couch.

"Do we realize how insane this is? We come back, which is a dream come true, only to go away again? This might kill him."

"He's stronger than that. Besides, we're staying for awhile." James argued, his own back rigid and tense.

"But emotionally. He had us, he lost us, he has us. Now we're going back? You're his parents. He's never gotten to know. But here's the chance, here's the opportunity, and you're giving it up?"

"You agreed with the decision before, Sirius. Why are you doing this?" Lily asked sharply, rising to her feet and putting a protective arm around James's waist. Sirius remained seated, his black eyes watching them coolly.

"Because I'm afraid for Harry. Maybe the right choice isn't always noble." Sirius offered. James glared at him.

"I'm going to bed, Padfoot. Come on Lily." James ordered gently, putting his arm around her waist too. They walked out of the portrait hole and to the 'guest room' Dumbledore had made for them. Sirius sighed heavily and got down off the couch. Without another thought, he turned into a large black dog. The dog padded over to the fireplace and lay down before the warm glow. It turned it's mournful eyes to the ceiling and whimpered once, then closed it's eyes and fell silent.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! I'm getting better at updating, I think! Next chapter - Harry finds out! I hope you like the chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism, encouragement, suggestions, ideas, or just telling me if you liked it or not, all welcome! 


	18. Telling Harry

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K Rowling, and I guess in some part, Warner Brothers.

When Harry Potter woke up the next morning, he was pleasantly surprised to find a rather large black dog nestled at the foot of his bed. When Harry sat up, the dog immediately jumped onto the floor, ran to Harry's trunk, flipped open the top, pulled out a robe, and flung the robe on top of the bed. Harry grinned and got out of bed quietly, shooing the dog out and quickly getting dressed. The stones were cold against his bare feet, so he pulled on his socks and shoes as well. Downstairs, the common room was empty, save his parents and the reformed Sirius.

"Let's go take a walk." Lily suggested brightly, with forced enthusiasm. She got up and gave Harry a lingering, tight hug. James got up and ruffled Harry's already ruffled hair.

"Yeah, good idea, Lils."

"C'mon Harry, don't want to get grounded, do you?" Sirius asked, getting up off the couch and winking at Harry. With that, he transformed back into the big black dog. Harry followed the little group out of the portrait hole. They walked along in silence until they reached one of the unused classrooms, and James ushered everyone inside. Sirius remained in his Animagus form. Instead of sitting with the others, he flopped down with a sigh in a circle and curled up into a ball. James shot the dog an irritated look, then wiped his face carefully blank.

"Harry, we need to tell you something." James began. Harry looked from his parents to Sirius and back again. His stomach was clenching, and he could tell something was wrong. He should have realized it the instant that Sirius curled up in the corner.

"We can't...stay like this, Harry. Not when it'll cost Remus his life. There are more important things in life than...living a long life." Lily said gently, but awkwardly. Harry felt like someone had stuffed cotton in his ears and mouth. A feeling of panic was taking over him and his heart was thudding against his breastbone.

"It's more important to be honorable, and good. Loyal to your friends. We couldn't be happy living like this Harry. We're going to stay with you until Voldemort is gone again. We're so proud of you, Harry. I know life hasn't been easy for you," James was saying. But Harry was no longer listening. He could barely hear his father, it was like he had been stuffed underwater. Taking a quick, shuddery gasp for air, Harry catapulted off the desk he'd been sitting on and burst out of the room. The black dog leapt to its feet and began to gallop towards the door.

"Stop, Sirius!" Lily called pleadingly, tears choking her voice. The dog's body jerked, but it halted. It turned and stared at the couple with sad brown eyes. James felt like his heart had split in half. He wrapped Lily in his arms when she started to cry and fixed his eyes on the empty doorway. The black dog yelped miserably, and curled up in the corner again.

* * *

Harry meanwhile, was running aimlessly down corridors. He felt like he was going to be sick if he stopped running, and he couldn't even bring himself to stop running. Suddenly, he changed directions, running for all he was worth down a corridor, and focusing hard on something. And then, suddenly, as he passed the same blank wall for the third time, the door of the Room of Requirement materialized. Harry latched onto the handle, pulled it open, and raced inside, pulling the door shut tight behind him.

"You mind?" someone snapped. Harry froze, the blood rushing from his face. Draco Malfoy's voice cut like a knife through Harry's mind. He hoped Malfoy wasn't here...with someone. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. Draco rose from where he had been sitting. Harry blinked and took a moment to decide whether he was dreaming. Books. The room was crammed with books, and there was an open one on the table Malfoy had been sitting at. He wondered what kind of books they were, and dared to take a step closer. To his even greater surprise, they were real books. The one before Draco was 'The Iliad', by Homer. Draco's golden blonde hair gleamed in the light.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly. Draco shrugged, the icy demeanor vanishing.

"I come here when I find even my own House members too stupid to be around. You?" Malfoy fired back, his grey eyes narrowing.

"Needed to be alone." Harry mumbled. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. Your precious mum and dad are going to be good and honorable and go back to being dead." Malfoy sneered carelessly. Harry didn't even think - he punched Draco square in the nose. Draco stumbled back into a pile of books and toppled over, blood trailing down from his nose.

"Shut up!" Harry bellowed. Draco staggered to his feet, pulled out his wand, and muttered a spell to himself. The blood flowing from his nose stopped and vanished.

"Touchy, aren't we?" he muttered, more to himself than Harry. Draco sat down in his chair again. "You were kidding yourself if you thought they'd stay, Potter. They prided themselves on being honorable more than anything. Isn't that the way of you Gryffindors? If it had been my parents, they would have said 'To Hell with the other person' and stayed alive. The way of Slytherins, right?" Draco asked with a smirk that, if Harry looked closely, seemed a bit sardonic. "So in a way, we'll both be bitter." Draco said, slamming shut his book. He got up and headed for the door. "The room is yours, Potter." Malfoy announced from over his shoulder. He opened the door and walked out, shutting it tightly behind him. All the books vanished, and instead, they were replaced with a squashy couch, the red and yellow glow of a fire in a fireplace, and a keg of butterbeer. Harry took one of the already filled mugs, sat down on the couch, and stared in slight shock into the fireplace.

* * *

James finally slid off the desk he and Lily were sitting on.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"I'm going to find Harry. I need to explain this all to him." James said. The words escaped his tight throat with difficulty. Lily watched as James nearly sprinted out of the room, and fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She got off the desk and crouched by the black dog. It watched mournfully as she cried, and gave a startled snort as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. In an effort to be comforting, it wrapped one paw around her and licked her cheek. After a few minutes passed, the black dog heaved itself to its feet, and padded out through the doorway. Lily hiccupped and attempted to squash the sad feelings. Failing miserably, she pulled her knees up to her chest, put her head down, and sobbed in the empty classroom; something she hadn't done since Third Year when one of the Slytherins made a joke about her heritage.

* * *

The door to the Room of Requirement banged open. Harry took another slow sip of Butterbeer, not bothering to turn around. Most likely, it was Dumbledore, or even Ron or Hermione, coming with more sage words of advice.

"We need to talk, Harry." James said, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"'Bout what?" Harry asked dully, staring into the blazing fire as James took a seat behind him.

"About the decision your mother, Sirius and I made. And about...something else."

"Go ahead. Tell me. I can take it." Harry snapped.

"Harry, I know this is," James sighed heavily. "This is the hardest damn thing I've ever had to do in my life. Do right by friend, or do right by my son. I want to stay here with you Harry. We all do. But we can't just take away Remus's life. He didn't know how it all would turn out. You have to understand." James said harshly, unable to be gentle or consoling at the moment.

"I get it." Harry assured him.

"You hate it, but you'll accept it, right?"

"Sure."

"Harry, damn it, we want to stay!" James bellowed. Harry finally looked over at him.

"Then go back! I'll be joining you soon - Voldemort and his stupid Death Eaters will see to that!" Harry shouted back.

"Listen, I know there's a lot of pressure on you. And I know you're scared. You won't show that to anyone, but I think you're terrified of Voldemort. You should be. I am. Not enough to sit back and let him go unchallenged, but enough that I used to sit awake in the middle of the night and debate over whose room I should stand guard over that night. Most nights I would bring you into your mom's and my room so that I could watch over both of you." James explained in a somewhat breathless voice. "This is an amazing second chance Harry. To get to know you. You get to know how proud we are of you, how much we love you. A lot of kids don't get that chance. Sirius never got it. But it's not fair to everyone. This is the only way we can make it fair."

"Why does everything have to be fair? Voldemort never is fair!" Harry shouted.

"But why would we want to be like him?" James shot back. Harry fell silent. "There's something else I want to talk to you about, Harry. The memory...that you saw of Snape's. The one with me and Sirius and Remus in it? It was wrong of us then. I know that now. Snape and I never liked each other. OK, so that was his worst memory. Well, you didn't see some of mine. You didn't see him poison my dinner one night, so that when I went to make a speech as Head Boy, I threw up everywhere. You didn't see Snape slip a potion into my drink one night, strong enough to make me go unconscious for a week - which it did. You didn't see some of the stuff he did. It doesn't justify what I did by any means. But it was always a war between us, and we were both desperate to win any way we could." James explained. Harry was staring fixedly into his Butterbeer.

"Then why weren't you the bigger man? Why didn't you just let him do what he wanted, and just walk away?"

"Haven't you or one of your friends ever snapped when Draco has been mean to you?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't public humiliation."

"So you deal in secrecy, but Snape and I did everything publicly. I'm not asking you to tell me 'OK Dad, then it's fine', because it really isn't fine. I'm trying to explain why I did those things. It never helped that Sirius didn't mind and no one would stop me. You're lucky Harry. You have friends who will restrain you, and friends who will probably egg you on at times. I'm going to check on your mother. She was pretty upset by you running off." James said heavily, getting to his feet. With that, he took his leave, and left Harry staring into the fire. Finally, Harry took one last swallow, set down the mug, and followed after his father.

* * *

I'M GETTING BETTER AT UPDATING! YAY! MORE STUFF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER - PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! (Again, any comments/criticism, etc. welcome) 


	19. Armored Intelligence

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

OK, I officially suck at updating! I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry it's been this long! I've been busy lately, but that's no excuse. (Hangs head in shame) PLEASE ENJOY!

Lily met James outside Gryffindor tower.

"Dumbledore found us a room elsewhere. We shouldn't intrude on the kids anymore." Lily explained, taking his hand. James nodded silently.

"How'd it go?" she asked anxiously. James sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"I can't force him to understand all the stupid things I did when we were young."

"He doesn't expect you to. He just needs to regain his faith in you." Lily said reassuringly. James snorted.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to get to know my son. And a miracle happens and I do, and now I'm screwing it up!" James exhaled angrily. Lily kissed him softly on the lips.

"James, my love, give him time. There's been so much change, so fast. You're his father, and he loves you. Just give him a minute to breathe, OK?" she suggested. James squeezed her hand.

"Why are you always such a rational thinker?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, one of us has to have the brains."

"I guess you're saying I have the brawns?" James said lightly, swinging their linked hands. Lily laughed.

"No, I have that too. You just have a cute face." she teased. James stared at her in open mouthed, full fledged horror.

"What happened to obedient, submissive wives?" he mourned, shaking his head in despair.

"You never actually thought I'd be one of those, did you?" Lily asked in amusement, her green eyes glinting in the light of the candles that lit the hallways.

"Well, I thought I could make some minor adjustments." James informed her with an air of arrogance. Lily scowled and whacked his arm, causing James to grin and swing her up into his arms.

"Put me down, you idiot!" Lily shrieked, causing the statues of armored knights to swivel their poorly oiled heads that way, and to cause the portraits to either mutter in distaste or sigh in approval.

"Would you look at that?" the portrait of Eleanor of Aquitaine sighed to Mary, Queen of Scots. "It's like a fairy tale come true, seeing those two back together!" Eleanor smiled fondly at the pair of former students, resting her chin in her hands. Mary scowled at Eleanor.

"Not all of us lived easy lives, y'know." she snapped. "I was locked in a tower for nineteen years, for goodness sakes! And you're talking about fairy tales!" she sniffed. Eleanor waved away Mary's griping with a wave of her hand.

"I do hope they live happily ever after." she said in content.

Harry was heading around the corner when suddenly, a large, flying object smashed into his chest and sent him sprawling onto the floor. His head barely avoided cracking on the stone floor, but his glasses flew off and shattered a few inches from his head. Harry squinted to see what had caused his fall, when a wet tongue suddenly scraped across his cheek.

"OK Snuffles, that's enough!" he muttered, pushing the oversized teddy bear off his chest with a strong shove. The dog (which resembled a large black blob to Harry) sat back on its haunches and panted happily, its head cocked to the side, considering the boy with the enthusiasm of a dog whose master has been away for years. Harry grabbed his glasses and muttered the spell to repair them, then readjusted them on his face. "It's great to see you two, but you didn't have to bowl me over!" he admonished. The dog gave a happy bark that reverberated through the hall and bounced up on its hind legs. Harry laughed. "I'm glad to see you too! Come on, lets go find my parents." he suggested. The dog gave an authoritative bark and began to lead the way, after giving him a knowing, smug look.

Draco glanced around the coat of armor quickly, saw Harry and the dog hurrying in the other direction. Breathing a sigh of cool relief, he stepped out from behind it. He wrapped his cloak more tightly around him, vaguely aware of the coat of armor turning its head to stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped.

"Spying, Master Malfoy?" the coat of armor wheezed.

"And if I am?" Draco shot back. The coat of armor sighed in its wheezy, dying voice and stamped its pike helplessly. Draco smirked and began to stride down to the dungeons, his mind racing, yet at the cool calculated pace he had been taught to use since birth. Yes, the dog was undoubtedly Sirius Black, come to guard over Harry again. The Potter family was having itself a bloody reunion. And now...the odds of it happening now...Draco grinned to himself. All the pieces were coming into play exactly as they should. Soon it would all be done - finished and over with. Draco's name would be remembered forever. He'd be great, greater than his father! His name would be written in all the books, carved in stone, his likeness would be captured in stone and erected in the center of cities and towns everywhere. Of course, first he had to survive, he reminded himself as a grounder. The thought of what was to come make Malfoy feel exhausted and drained, but no matter. He was determined to do this. It would set him apart forever from his father. And now the entire Potter family and Sirius Black, the greatest enemies of Voldemort ever to live, besides Dumbledore of course. But it wouldn't matter. Because Draco's plan was going to work. It had to. And now the whole happy little family had stumbled into the palm of Draco's hand, completely unaware. Draco nearly laughed as he walked along, but he knew that would attract too much attention. So he kept his head down to hide his smirk. But he had no doubt that even if he died in the attempt, he'd still be great. Remembered forever. Draco uttered the password to the Slytherin common room and sank down into a chair in the empty room. He grinned to himself and rubbed his hands together. Now all he needed was the first move to be made. He looked out the window, where the sky was growing dark. It was completely still outside. Draco nearly laughed. The calm before the storm.

I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT YOU ALL COMPLETELY DESERVED AN UPDATE!

THANKS A GAZILLION TONS TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO HELPED ME UPDATE - MarauderKid, Okabacha, Chelseafungirl, Shazia Born Confused, E.G. Potter, spiorad, Lobs-Stacey-ters, Mooney-san, and everyone else for their criticism/comments. Both are appreciated (as long as you don't just bash me, thanks:) )

Also - in clarification of some comments I received : No, James wouldn't have been a werewolf if he was bitten in Animgaus form. Animals aren't harmed by werewolf bites, only humans. Uh...and I don't really know what you mean by 'sirius meant real animals, not animagus'...if you want to clarify, I'll try to explain myself or admit my mistake!

ALSO (sorry, I know you're sick of me by now!) To LupinLover88 - Sorry you think it's all unfair! Lupin's sacrifice would do something, it's giving Harry a chance to get to know his parents. And since Lily, James and Sirius plan to go back, Lupin will return. Sorry if you don't like the story, I'm doing the best I can!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Changes

1Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter - it belongs to J.K Rowling, and probably to New Line Cinema too, I think.

Look! I'm updating! Less than a week apart! (Shock and awe)

* * *

Harry and Sirius had gotten distracted on their way to find James and Lily. Instead, they ended up on the Hogwarts grounds, Harry throwing a stick for the bear-like dog to lumber after and retrieve. When it started to get dark, Harry realized he had to go in for dinner. He and Sirius parted ways, and Harry ate with Ron and Hermione. Afterwards, he sat quietly in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, completely ignoring Ron and Hermione, working up his courage to face his parents.

"Honestly Harry, have you heard a word I've said all night? Harry? Oh, that's it, get up!" Hermione snapped, finally waving her hand in front of Harry's face. Harry looked up from where he had been staring into the fireplace.

"What? Did you want something?" he asked stupidly. Ron rolled his eyes and let his eyes wander back to where he was nervously and anxiously watching someone's pet tarantula poke its way around the room.

"Oh, I've just been trying to have a conversation with you all night!"

"Sorry, Hermione. I guess my thoughts are sort of distracting me." he admitted.

"Just go and see your parents, Harry." Ron ordered somewhat tensely, eyeing the spider with obvious distaste. His foot was twitching, as if it was itching to stomp the spider flat and past the edge of life. Harry grinned and stood up.

"I guess I'll do that, then." Hermione rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch as Harry took his leave.

"You'd think that after facing You-Know-Who, Harry would be able to talk to his parents." she said out loud, not really directing her thoughts to anyone.

"I know my mum can be terrifying." Ron muttered, before crossing the room to sit as far as humanly possible from the tiny vessel of death.

* * *

Harry took out his wand and muttered the spell that would guide him to his parent's new room. He arrived outside a portrait of two young people, a girl with long black hair was being held in the arms of a man with dark hair. Harry cleared his throat, but neither addressed him.

"Excuse me? I just want to talk to my parents." he said, feeling rather stupid at trying to get these two otherwise occupied people to give him entrance. The girl's eyes suddenly opened and she stared down at Harry.

"What do you want?" she asked, withdrawing from the arms of the young man, but linking her hand with his.

"I want to see my parents." The girl crouched down, as if to see him better, her eyes widened with curiosity.

"Oh, so you're their boy! The son of Lily and James Potter." the girl said kindly. She didn't look any older than him.

"That's me." he finally said awkwardly. "If you'd let me in, please."

"Juliet, should we let him in?" the young man spoke for the first time.

"Yes, Romeo, do." Juliet answered. Harry stared at them.

"Are you...Romeo and Juliet?" he asked. Juliet looked amused.

"Who else would we be?"

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone but you." Romeo said fondly, kissing the back of her hand. Harry desperately hoped they wouldn't be distracted by another round of affection.

"Let him in." Juliet advised imperiously. The portrait swung forward, and Harry entered quickly. When the portrait shut behind him, he was doused in darkness. All the lights in the room were off. Cautiously, Harry walked forward, his fingertips out, searching for any obstacles. Finally, he felt tendrils of light touching his eyelids and he opened them. The moon was coming in through a window, to where his parents were laying in bed. Lily was asleep, her long red hair curled around her shoulders like an extra blanket, her eyes closed, her body curled against James's. James was awake, he was staring out the window. He was lying flat, rigidly almost, Lily's head on his bare shoulder, his arm was around her, but he was distracted.

"Dad?" Harry whispered into the darkness. He hung back from the edge of the room that light illuminated, however dimly. Instead of stepping forward and letting the light show him, he hung back in the darkness, feeling comforted by the anonymity. James looked up sharply, and found Harry's shape in the darkness. He sat up quickly, at the same time gently sliding Lily onto her own pillow.

"Harry?"

"I'm here. I just need to talk to you." James leaned over and kissed Lily's cheek, gently nudging her.

"Wake up, Lil. Harry is here, he wants to talk to us." Lily struggled to open her eyes and shake off the chains of sleep. She sat up too, her eyes searching and raking through the darkness until they settled on Harry, still cloaked in darkness.

"What is it, baby?" she asked softly. Harry's heart lurched at the sound of her voice. He took a deep, calming breath.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know this is a big...change. And a big decision. I wasn't trying to make things harder...I just...like having you here. I wish you could stay forever. But I know you can't. I uh, I'm sorry I got mad at you Dad. I know we don't have much time together, and I was just hoping we could make the best of it." Harry spoke the words with confidence he could muster, venturing to try and get closer to these people that without really knowing, he loved. Lily took James's hand and squeezed it.

"It's OK, Harry. We want to make the best of this too." James said, his voice tight with emotion.

"Come here." Lily said gently. Harry took a deep breath, and then stepped out of the shadows. He stood at the foot of their bed, and Lily smiled at the mere sight of him.

"D'you think it would be OK, if, just tonight, I slept with you two?" he asked, his heart pounding, feeling foolish at the same time. Lily felt like singing. She'd get to spend another night with her boy, having him close to her heart!

"It'd be fine." she said warmly. Harry climbed up onto the bed and settled down between them. Lily removed his glasses and found a blanket for him to snuggle under, since he declined the covers she and James were sleeping under. They all acclimated after that, and James fell asleep first, a smile lingering on his lips. _'All the Potters, finally together!'_ he thought happily. Harry lay perfectly still, smiling up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember feeling more content, more loved. Lily was lying on her side, staring adoringly at her son. She smoothed one of his crazed strands of hair off his face.

"You look just like your father." she whispered into his ear. Harry grinned stupidly. He had loved hearing that since he was younger, but coming from the lips of his own mother, it sounded higher praise than ever. Lily fell asleep next, after kissing Harry's forehead. And then, finally, Harry fell asleep, sandwiched between the people that loved him most.

* * *

Draco woke to the sharp, shrill cry of his eagle owl. He struggled to get out of bed, but finally accomplished it and opened the window. The owl swooped in like an avenging bat and then perched vulture-like on his dresser. Draco quickly retrieved the letter that was clamped in the owl's beak, and then, with a flick of his hand, dismissed the owl. It gave another shrill shriek (one that had his roommates, Goyle and Crabb, shift uncomfortably in their beds) and then took off, spreading its wide tawny wings as it found the open air outside the window. Draco quickly shut the window and returned to the warmth of his bed. His hand scrabbled on the bedside table, searching for his wand. Once it was found, he muttered _lumos_ and allowed the light to flood over his sheets. Crabbe and Goyle grunted and rolled away from the light, Crabbe rolled so far in his bed that he would've rolled off if he hadn't been stopped by the wall. The seal was the Malfoy crest, and he smiled as he opened the wax seal, brushing off his lap and sending the red wax onto the floor. The letter was from his father.

_Draco -_

_We're coming. Tomorrow night. Be ready._

_Lucius _

For whatever reason, Lucius rarely signed his letters to Draco as 'father'. Draco had come to realize that he didn't find the role important enough to replace his name with. Still, Draco grinned in spite of himself. It was happening. And soon, in almost twenty-four hours, things would be different. The world would look upon Draco Malfoy and stare, open-mouthed. Malfoy would have laughed, but he was never one to disturb the quiet of the night without a very good reason.

"Things are going to be different." he muttered out loud. He methodically tore up his father's letter and set the pieces on fire, immediately vanquishing the letter. And soon, he wouldn't even be associated with his father. His name would be more important, it would be his name raised on high and exalted. For it was coming, the chance of a lifetime, and Draco would not miss it for anything. It was his chance of greatness and -make no mistake- Draco was taking it.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEW - constructive criticism is welcome, or you can just tell me what you think or what you like/don't like. Thanks!


	21. Fair Warning

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling

**IMPORTANT!** **MUST READ!** **- I did not know anything about the 6th book before I started writing this story; so anything that seems similar is luck/coincidence. I'm not going to change anything about the plot now that I've read the book - the ending to 'Lupin's Gift' has been planned since it's beginning (August 23,2004)**

**Sorry it's taken so long to post this, but I figured everyone would want to read the sixth book first and get all that lovely stuff out of the way. :)**

Harry woke to find his eyes being painfully accosted by sunlight. He looked around sleepily and was somewhat startled to find two green eyes staring warmly at him.

"Good morning." Lily whispered, kissing his forehead. Harry felt his heart expand. It was close to the best feeling in the world - waking up between his parents after a good night's sleep. James woke up shortly after, and they all agreed to go to breakfast together after dressing. Of course, Lily and James sat with the teachers and Harry sat with his friends.

"Are you OK, Harry? You're awfully quiet." Hermione stated obviously. Ron rolled his eyes and took another bite of bacon.

"I'm great." Harry replied happily, reaching across the table to help himself to a muffin.

Hermione was shoveling in cereal as she watched the second hand on her watch tick.

"Where're you off to?" Ron asked, watching almost in disgust as she displayed such shocking manners towards good food.

"The library. I have to do some more research for Potions." she said from behind her napkin. Harry felt like groaning.

"The library. I have to meet Malfoy there during my free period."

"How come?" Ron asked as Hermione snatched up her back and half sprinted out of the Hall.

"We still have some research to do. I don't trust him to work without supervision." Harry added with a snarl. Ron snorted and continued to eat.

"Tough luck being assigned to Malfoy."

"Snape hates me." Harry grumbled. Ron laughed.

"Course he does, mate. He hates everyone, including himself. He just hates _you _a little more." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Ron."

"No problem." Ron said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Lessons dragged by slowly. Harry was looking forward to the end of classes, when he and James were going to fly together on the Quidditch pitch. But first, he had to live through another library session with Draco. Upon entering the library, Harry found Malfoy seated at a back table. Draco looked uncharacteristically nervous. He was tapping the tabletop with a distracted hand while his heel thumped against the carpet like a tribal drum.

"Ready to start working?" Harry asked, sliding into a seat across from him. At the sound of Harry's voice, Draco became Malfoy again, silvery smooth. He turned a cool eye upon Harry and smirked.

"Work? I don't 'work' Potter. Nor do I 'toil' like you common mules at this place." Malfoy sneered with a slight indication of his head to show he was including all of Hogwarts in this categorization. Harry met Malfoy's sneer.

"So what about you, Malfoy?" he spat the name like it tasted badly in his mouth. Draco smirked.

"Me? I dominate." he said in a smooth, silky voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That sounds like a line from a bad Muggle movie." he snapped. Yet at the same time, said so calmly and from so villainous a person as Draco, it sounded true. Harry pulled a book off a nearby stack and got out a quill and parchment. Malfoy watched in amusement. "What?" he finally snapped, annoyed. Draco faked a yawn, then casually spilled a thick pile of parchment out of his bag.

"Here you go Potter."

"What's this?"

"I decided to help you out on this little project after all, Potter." Malfoy said with a smile that Harry didn't trust at all.

"Why?" Harry asked, not trusting Draco for a second. Malfoy smirked.

"Shouldn't you be thanking me?" he asked. Harry eyed Malfoy with a wary stare.

"Thank you." Hearing what he had wanted to hear, Malfoy stood.

"That's not all you'll be thanking me for, in the end, Potter." That said, Malfoy strode out of the library, leaving Harry with an uneasy feeling.

* * *

MORE TO COME SOON, I PROMISE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 


	22. The Beginning

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling and/or New Line Cinema.

NOTE - I don't know if Alicia Spinnet had graduated by now, I think she did, but I can't remember. If you know, please let me know, and I'll put her back on the Quidditch team!

* * *

Lily and James were sitting in the Quidditch stands, Sirius lounging in the row of seats below them, his mane of black hair falling over the arm of one chair. Lily stared glumly at the Quidditch pitch, James was looking around with tangible excitement at the place where he'd made such a name for himself.

"What's the matter, Lils?" Sirius asked from where he was resting, both eyes closed.

"He grew up so fast." Lily sighed. "I wish James had gotten to teach him how to ride a broom. I wish that,"

"He doesn't blame you, y'know." Sirius said gently, sitting up. Lily turned red and looked away. James, seeing her distress, kissed her temple.

"We've got now." he said resolutely. As if on cue, the Gryffindor Quidditch team came stalking out onto the pitch. The three fans in the stand studied the team: Harry as Seeker, Ron as Keeper, Ginny, Katie (as captain), and a third year named Whitney as Chasers, and Andrew and Jack as Beaters. After running their laps, they all mounted their brooms. James visibly swelled with pride as Katie released the Snitch and sent Harry after it. In a matter of seconds, Harry caught it. They even had a quick scrimmage with the team split in half and Katie acting as ref until it got dark, and they had to put away the Snitch for fear of losing it. Harry and Ron did a few laps around the pitch together on their brooms, and Harry made sure to wave to his parents and godfather as they passed. Once they were done, they went inside, pausing only to wait for Sirius, Lily, and James to come out of the stands and join them.

"Good practice?" Hermione asked. As was becoming usual, she was seated next to Ron, who was across the table from Harry. On either side of him were his parents, and Sirius was curled up as a black dog under their feet.

"Not bad. The running's getting easier." Harry told her, looking up briefly from his plate. He was starving. Ron snorted into his steak.

"Maybe you like the running Harry. The only time I ever want to run is if I'm being chased by Aragog and the giant squid." he grumbled. Lily and James exchanged amused looks over Harry's head. Hermione smirked down at her plate, causing Ron to glare at her.

"You weren't there! If you'd have been there you would have screamed like...like...like the girl I'm not sure you are!" Ron snapped. Hermione gasped and slapped him across the face. Without another word, she stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron's mouth was still hanging open.

"Not your best move, mate." Harry said, trying to hide his grin behind the green bean on his fork. Ron flung a pea at him and treated him to an icy stare. (Which on Ron, looked more like a strange case of indigestion.)

"I'm with Ron on the whole running concept - I hate it." Lily said with a dismissive note in her voice.

"You ran from me." James snorted from Harry's right.

"Well, you were worth running from." Sirius barked from under the table and James gave Lily the evil eye over Harry's head. Lily blew him a kiss.

"Hah, well, I caught up to you anyway. I'm that fast." James crowed proudly. Lily laughed.

"More like, I slowed to a walk." she teased. James's jaw dropped in indignation. Suddenly, one of the doors slammed open Hermione came running in. Everyone stared as she went right by the Gryffindor table, sprinting up the aisle.

"All the lights are out!" she panted, coming to a halt in front of Dumbledore's chair. Dumbledore rose from his chair, glancing quizzically at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. As if in answer, all the lights in the Great Hall flickered out. Amid all the screams of panic and shouts of horror, Dumbledore's voice rose.

"Quiet, everyone!" he shouted. Suddenly, a silver glow burst out from one of the tables. Draco Malfoy was standing on the bench.

"They're coming." he said, smirking. With an earsplitting, hair raising noise, one of the large glass windows shattered, spraying glass across the hall. Death Eaters on broomsticks flew into the hall. One of them landed and stepped forward from the rest, his hood falling back as he did so.

"Good work, Draco." Lucius's silver, slippery voice said smoothly. "The time has come. Harry Potter and his parents will die, as will Sirius Black. The Dark Lord knows they are in your midst. He'll come for them. He's coming." Lucius's voice grew louder with enthusiasm and excitement. Suddenly, a white light spilled over the heads of the Gryffindors. James Potter stood, his wand tip alight.

"Then he'll die."

* * *

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY! PLEASE REVIEW! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME IN ADDITION TO THOUGHTS/OPINIONS! 


	23. Beginning of the End

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling and/or New Line Cinema.

* * *

"Die? The Dark Lord cannot simply _die_, filth!" Lucius snapped. James's expression hardened.

"Just because he doesn't think he can die doesn't mean he won't." he said dismissively. Lucius's glare turned absolutely malicious.

"James!" Dumbledore's voice called warningly from somewhere in the darkness. Harry could feel his heart throbbing like a nervous drum against his sternum. He could hear and feel the rushing of quickened blood in his ears. From his seat, he looked up at his father. James looked down at him quickly, as if feeling his stare, and gave him a quick, assured smile. There was the sound as Sirius bounded out from under the table. After a quick, assertive bark, he turned back into a human. There were gasps as some of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws (those near enough to the light) identified him.

"I think it's well past time that our good friend Voldemort was taught a lesson about the mortality rate in Britain." Sirius said tersely. The Death Eaters made various sounds of anger.

"You will not sully his name!" One of them called out tearfully. The hood of the person was thrown back and Harry's hands clenched into fists. Beside him, Sirius stiffened. Bellatrix Lestrange was before them, her dark hair gleaming in the light of the moon.

"You!" Harry shouted, leaping to his feet. He could just make out her eyes as her head snapped towards the sound of his voice. Her eyes glittered red as she sneered.

"Oh, is it the little Potter baby, come out to play?" she sneered. The rest of the room was in silence, shocked, scared, excited, or otherwise it was impossible to tell.

"I want you to leave my boy alone, Bella." Another voice added to the fray, this one dangerously calm. James shifted, and his wand light fell on Lily's feet as she rose from the bench.

"Why? He's _so_ much fun! And so precious!" Bellatrix sniveled sickeningly. There was a blast of red light. Bellatrix was lifted off her feet. With a single flick of her wand, Lily slammed Bella against the wall closest to the Slytherins and let her fall to the ground. Bella rose unsteadily. James's wand light seemed pinned on her. Bella realized she was bleeding from the back of her head; a trickle of red that slid down her neck like sweat.

"Was that fun?" Lily asked, her voice harder and more sarcastic than Harry had ever heard it.

"My master will avenge me!" Bella wailed.

"Has _he_ come out to play yet? Or is he still hiding? Does he think we're playing Hide and Seek?" Harry snarled. James put a steadying hand on Harry's shoulder. Unable to see that, Sirius clapped Harry on the back, a mix between warning and congratulations.

Suddenly, there was a hair raising laugh coming from the Slytherin table. Lily, Sirius, and Harry added their wand's light to James's. In a flash (quite literally) there was a fifth - Dumbledore's wand had lit up and found the culprit. Voldemort stood beside the Slytherin table. Harry felt a shock go through him. He almost felt ashamed as a stab of fear hit him hard in the heart. He glanced at his father and mother and felt reassured. James's face was brimming with hatred and Lily's face was as hard as stone. No, the real surprise was how different Voldemort looked yet again. He looked like a younger man. His eyes were still the horrible, awful slits of red, but his hair was jet black, and he wore a black and silver cloak. Beneath it, you could tell he was more muscular; a well defined chest and shoulders stood out prominently.

_ "Soooooo brave, aren't you?" _his voice came out of the darkness. Everyone stare in confusion and horror as the hisses and slippery sounds slid out of Voldemort's mouth. He was speaking Parseltongue.

_ "I am brave._ You're not even brave enough to let everyone know what you're saying." Harry said calmly. Voldemort's eyes narrowed even further.

_ "Why should I descend to use the common tongue, when I am,"_ Harry snickered, not even bothering to let Voldemort finish.

"We all know. You're the last living descendant of Salazar Slytherin."

"Fool! You dare criticize me?" Voldemort shouted, his control and honeyed voice disappearing. He vanished suddenly, and reappeared at the foot of the Gryffindor table with a swirl of his cloak. There were screams as the students scrambled to get out of his way.

"But he...you can't Apparate or Disapparate inside the castle grounds!" Hermione whispered in utter distress.

"Hermione...shut up." Ron hissed back. Calm once more, Voldemort walked towards the Potters and Sirius with slow, measured steps.

_ "So brave, so confident, so...cocky, with your parents beside you. Do you think they'll protect you, boy? Remember how that went last time? Or shall I refresh your memory?" _Voldemort hissed. Dumbledore kept him in his wand light. James, Lily, and Sirius had their wands aimed at the floor. Trying to be brave, Harry raised his wand and shone the light directly at Voldemort, who faltered, and then continued. _"I killed your father first. And then your mother. I stepped over her body to you."_ he said calmly, with a note of eagerness underlying the voice.

_ "And then I defeated you. Remember that?" _Harry asked coldly. Voldemort's hands clenched into fists.

"Your insolence will cost you!" his voice boomed across the Great Hall. "Last time you kept your life. I did not kill everyone close to you. I left Remus Lupin alive. I left Sirius Black alive. I left Albus Dumbledore alive," the snake eyes sought out Dumbledore's vague form in the dark, "and as long as I live it will be a regret." he said finally.

"I'm glad to hear I'm esteemed to you still, Tom." Dumbledore's voice floated imperiously down from the High Table.

"Esteemed? I loathe you above every living thing, save one." His eyes flickered back and locked with Harry's. At first, the stab of fear shocked every single one of Harry's cells. His mother's hand on his shoulder helped him to return the gaze with renewed ferocity.

"I'm touched Riddle, really." Harry noted.

"Do not call me by that name!" Voldemort bellowed. Harry smirked at the panic in his voice.

"Are you afraid?" Harry sneered. Voldemort's wand raised suddenly.

"Let's see how brave you **really** are!" he hissed. "Crucio!" he shouted. Pain hit Harry with the force of a boat ramming into him. Pain severed his clear thinking; it sizzled through his body. The pain consumed him, he fell to his knees and let his face hit the cold floor. That seemed to be the cue for the Death Eaters to begin firing off spells. Dumbledore leaped into action, slowing the Death Eaters.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily shouted at Voldemort.

"All Heads of Houses lead your students out to their dorms!" Dumbledore shouted. The teachers began to lead our their students, half running to lead the way. The Cruciatus finally released Harry and he got up off the floor, shaking. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean, Seamus and one other student remained in the room. Sirius had launched himself at Bella, who was caught off guard (due to staring reverently at Voldemort) and aimed a hex at her head. Ron and Hermione had teamed up and were taking on one Death Eater, Neville and Ginny were against another with Luna backing them up, and Dean and Seamus were making quick work of another. Dumbledore was single handedly battling two; McGonagall was running back into the room. A few of the other teachers remained. Harry quickly scanned the room : where were Lily and James? Where was Voldemort?

"Harry, look out!" Lily called desperately. Harry whirled around, eyes widening. Voldemort was pointing his wand at him.

"Mum!" Harry shouted, too surprised to yell anything else. Sirius turned towards the sound, as did James.

"Harry!" Sirius and James shouted in unison.

"Crucio!" The spell hit Voldemort with a blast of red light, and he doubled over. The voice came from someone Harry didn't recognize at first. He looked towards the source, pointing his wand over. His jaw dropped.

Draco Malfoy stood with his wand out, pointing at Voldemort.

"Draco!" Lucius screamed as if in pain. Or horror. Probably both. "What are you doing?" A smug smile graced Draco's face.

"The right thing. I'll be greater than you, Father. How does it feel?" he asked, his voice quiet, but it was obvious that Malfoy had been wanting to say this for awhile. "Told you that you'd be thanking me more." he said suddenly to Harry.

"Blood traitor!" Lucius spat. He aimed a curse at Lucius. With grace and ease, Malfoy ducked under the blast of black light.

"What, is old age slowing you down? Maybe you need glasses." Malfoy taunted, shooting a bolt of red light that was so ferociously red it hurt Harry's eyes.

"Does your head hurt?" Sirius taunted Bella.

"Stand still!" she yelped. Her head was still bleeding, and she was moving unsteadily as she aimed her wand at him.

"Sirius, be careful!" Harry screamed, annoyed. Sirius looked back quickly and nodded.

"Ron, no, no, it's," Hermione was shouting at Ron, who was shooting green light at a Death Eater.

"Now - is not- the time Hermione!" Ron bellowed. Harry's heart nearly stopped as he scanned for Ginny's long red hair, but he was relieved to see she was holding her own. In fact, there was a fierce, triumphant smile on her lips.

"Harry, we need you!" Lily called. Harry's smile froze on his lips and he turned to see Lily and James fighting against Voldemort, whose face was contorted into a fierce snarl. Harry raised his wand, ready to jump in.

"Move!" Sirius roared from behind him. Harry looked over to see a Death Eater with his wand raised.

"Aveda Kedarva!" the man shouted. Harry's mouth widened. The beam of green light was heading straight for him, and there was nothing he could do.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger! More soon! PLEASE read and review! 


	24. Family Problems

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling and/or New Line Cinema.

SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG. I could write three pages of excuses (all valid) but I think you've waited long enough.

* * *

'Harry looked over to see a Death Eater with his wand raised.

"Aveda Kedarva!" the man shouted. Harry's mouth widened. The beam of green light was heading straight for him, and there was nothing he could do'

* * *

There was an odd sensation in the pit of Harry's stomach - and suddenly he was kissing the floor. The jet of green light smashed into a statue behind him and Harry raised his head. Draco was lying a foot or so away.

"You want to die, Potter? Then move quicker!" Draco sneered, lurching somewhat unsteadily to his feet. He offered Harry a hand, and Harry took it without thinking. A red jet of light shot just over their grasped hands, and Draco jerked backwards, cursing. Lucius was standing a few feet away, glowering.

"My son, the blood traitor!" Lucius hissed. Draco shook his blonde hair out of his eyes and raised his wand.

"Yeah, yeah Dad, nothing I haven't heard before." Lucius's lip curled and he shot a hex at his son.

"Harry!" Lily called desperately. James and Lily were still against Voldemort, whose snake like face was contracted into a fierce, sickening gleam.

"Pay attention!" Sirius roared suddenly. There was another Death Eater, another shout of 'Avada Kedarva', and the blinding green flash. In the split second before the light hit Harry, a flash of gold and fiery scarlet flew in front of him and consumed the green light, then dropped to the floor.

"Immobulus!" Harry shouted in retort, and the Death Eater fell frozen to the ground. The being that had consumed the curse was shuddering on the floor, and Harry dropped down beside it. It was a phoenix. Gingerly, he touched one of the crumpled wings. "Fawkes?" he tried, astonished. Suddenly, the wings melted away and the phoenix was gone, leaving in its place a huge black snake with a glittering black diamond on its head. "Slyr!" The snake's head whipped about to face Harry, and if snakes could grin, Slyr was.

_Ssso Potter, I thought we'd meet again. Alwayssss pleasssant to know I'm ssstill right._

Suddenly, a force from behind pushed Harry's back, and Harry stumbled to his feet. He whirled around with his wand raised and a hex on his tongue, but lowered the wand upon seeing Hermione's face.

"You need to help your parents Harry! Hurry up!" she cried despairingly. Harry nodded resolutely and without another thought, raced to help his parents. Voldemort's snake eyes widened in satisfaction at seeing Harry stand between his parents.

"Why do you still hope, boy? I cannot be killed!" Voldemort shouted triumphantly. James shouted a hex and Harry watched in hopeful silence as the jet of blue light sped towards Voldemort's chest. "Protego!" Voldemort hissed. The hex was deflected. Voldemort spat out a curse, and the ground in front of Harry and his parents erupted, throwing them back a few feet. Harry felt his skull crack against the hard floor and raised himself gingerly. Voldemort's laughing was searing into his brain like a brand.

"What can we do?" Lily asked James. James shook his head, wearing the look of frustration that comes to those who know their goal but haven't found the blueprints.

"Try." Harry answered. He staggered to his feet, followed by James and Lily. Harry glanced around to see the rest of the group. Draco and his father were still battling; Hermione and Ron were sitting in the corner, where Hermione was standing worriedly over a cut on Ron's forehead; Dumbledore was observing the Death Eaters who had already been restrained with a few of the other teachers; Dean, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were kneeling beside Ron and Hermione, watching Harry. Sirius was standing triumphantly over Bella, who was tied on the floor. He was holding both their wands. Harry wondered fleetingly why Dumbledore wasn't helping them.

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. James grabbed Harry forcibly by the shoulders and pulled him out of the path of the curse.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked James. James shook his head quickly.

"Still thinking." Voldemort was advancing upon them. He shouted a curse and Lily deflected it, at the same time stepping calmly yet defensively towards Harry.

"James, darling, think faster!" she pressed. James shook his head in frustration, his eyes locked on the advancing figure. Voldemort uttered another curse and Harry felt himself freeze. He couldn't even move his eyes; but he could see that Lily and James were frozen too. They were without even the ability to call for help. Voldemort's eyes gleamed triumphantly. Harry struggled indignantly against the invisible force - it seemed so cowardly to kill someone who was defenseless. But he realized then that Voldemort was that much a coward. After all, he had tried to kill a harmless infant. Voldemort was suddenly upon them. He was close enough that they could see his face and the cold yellow of his eyes.

"Well, my friends, it seems that I've won out in the end. I'll remember you tomorrow, rest assured of that, by past then, I probably won't think of you again. And if there are any left who will remember your name, it will only be to say that your deaths made me all the more powerful." he said pleasantly. "Still, it seems almost a pity to kill you three. After all, you are three of my greatest foes. But don't worry, I'm sparing you a great deal of pain. Once you're gone, I'll take care of the rest of these bothers." Voldemort said easily, waving his hand dismissively at the room full of people. Faces were flashing through Harry's mind. He'd be killing Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Ginny, Neville, Draco. He struggled futilely against his bonds. Voldemort laughed at the fury written in Harry's eyes. "What a pity. You won't be 'The Boy Who Lived' any longer. And no one will remember how heroic you were. How at the very end, you wanted to save all the people you called your friends. No matter. What's done is done." Voldemort rolled up his black sleeves to reveal arms whiter than snow, and stepped back. His evil eyes flickered in the dim light. "Now where was I?" he asked calmly, beneficially. "Oh, yes." His wand raised, and Harry could almost taste the jet of green light. He wondered what it would be like for his parents to die this way again. Despair crept over his heart. "Avada Kedarva!" Voldemort shouted. The green jet of light shot towards Harry and he could almost feel his parents unsounded screams. Suddenly, there was a high pitched, silver song, warm with light, being piped into the room. The green jet of light slowed considerably, to the point that Harry was watching it advance towards him. Voldemort's eyes widened in shock. A second phoenix soared into the Great Hall and came to a stop in front of Harry. Another silvery sound and the light sped up, being absorbed in the fiery feathers of the phoenix. It crumpled to the ground, uttering another sound, one that released Harry and his parents from their frozen imprisonment.

"Harry, you're all right!" Lily gushed, relieved, her arms flinging around Harry's body.

"Where do these damn birds keep coming from?" Voldemort shouted. Suddenly, the phoenix melted away, and in its place was a woman. Every head in the room swivelled to stare at her, but Voldemort was the most horrified of all. The woman had long, curly black hair, and she was tall and slender, with long, white, tapering fingers. On her left hand was a thin wedding band.

"It seems we've all made mistakes, Thomas." the woman said softly.

"Leave me alone." Voldemort snapped, sounding oddly childish.

"I was wrong to leave you, Thomas, but I thought it was my only choice. I've been watching you for a very long time. I thought all was lost for many years. I mourned you when I thought you were gone, but at the first whisper of your return, I watched for you." The woman turned around and Harry saw that her eyes were a light green color, and choked with tears. She touched Harry's shoulder, and it was as light a touch as a leaf drifting past on its descent. "I've never met someone who has confused me more." she admitted to Harry. "You brought about his downfall, and yet you also brought about his return. Even worse, he attempted to murder you, and I have never been more sorry." The woman's even green gaze swept from Harry's eyes to James's, and finally rested on Lily's, before she turned back to Voldemort.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the woman. She didn't turn back around, or give any sign that she'd heard him. Her next words brought an answer, but they were directed at Voldemort.

"You've put me in the worst position imaginable, Thomas. I come not to save you, but to destroy you, my son."

MORE TO COME, THANKS FOR BEING SO PATIENT! PLEASE REVIEW WITH COMMENTS/OPINIONS, ETC.


	25. The Gift of Mothers

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling

* * *

Voldemort's eyes seemed to convulse with rage and he sputtered for words.

"What?" he finally spat. Merope took a step forward.

"You must be confused, you were led to believe you were an orphan. It isn't true, Thomas. They thought I had died, but a woman had predicted to me that you would become evil, and I knew in time I would need to stop you. Maybe I should have stayed with you; maybe that was all that was need to change your fate. But I did what I did, and here we all stand. I ask you now to stop this madness." Merope pleaded calmly. Voldemort was backing away warily, his eyes blinking rapidly, not to stem tears, but to grasp the situation. "I became an Animagus, unregistered, of course. I lived in the forest with the Slyyeri, because I knew they could tell me everything I needed to know. I've been waiting, gifted by unnaturally long life. I borrowed Elixir from Nicholas Flamel, unbeknownst to Dumbledore and Flamel. But I knew I had to wait for you." Merope explained.

"You are of no relation to me." Voldemort sneered. Merope shook her head.

"My blood runs in your veins. You cannot have wholly diluted my blood from your veins, because it is also Salazar Slytherin's blood; whom you idolized. Yes, my son, I have kept close watch on you. I know about the Chamber of Secrets, and your less than noble pastimes."

"What are you going to do?" James asked Merope. She turned to face him.

"I am going to finish what I'm afraid my own family started." She drew close to them. "Before his end, and mine, I will need your help."

"You have it." Lily assured her. Merope nodded distantly and turned back to Voldemort, who was watching anxiously.

"What scared you the most, Thomas?" Merope asked lightly, advancing on her son, who glanced around, then stood firm, like he had picked his battle ground.

"Nothing." Voldemort hissed, his snake's tongue flickering behind his teeth.

"Lies." Merope said dismissively. "You were afraid because your opponent had the greatest advantage over you." Harry glanced questioningly up at his father. James gave him a helpless shrug. What could an infant have as an advantage over a powerful, even feared, adult? "He had two loving, doting parents. When you went to kill him, did it backfire not only because of Lily's love for her son, or because, somewhere in the last remnants of your heart, you felt pity for the little orphan?" Merope questioned softly. Harry felt his scar begin to burn as Voldemort's spindly fingers clenched into fists. "Did it not hurt to see a defenseless child, left alone and abandoned, even if it wasn't by his parent's wills? It struck you as too close to your own heart, Thomas, and that's the second reason why you could not kill Harry Potter." Merope was face to face with her son now, and Voldemort was trying not to shrink away from her. Gently, she laid a hand on his shoulder, and Harry's scar seemed to jolt him.

"Get off." Voldemort hissed. Merope shook her head.

"All these years, you've wanted to destroy him partly out of pity, because you knew he missed most the same thing you did. At the same time, how could you kill the boy so much like you? Smart, self reliant, tragically orphaned, often singled out. Just like you. And those two things spurred you to such hatred, because you could neither kill him nor forget yourself around him. Let go, Thomas." Merope instructed. Voldemort raised his wand, an insane rage burning in his eyes.

"Avada Kedarvaཀ" he shouted, the green jet of light aimed straight at his mother's heart. With a crack, Merope turned into the phoenix and flew out of harm's way. Voldemort turned with a fierce yell, angry that she had escaped him. Another crack left Merope standing before him again. Now she looked angry; her eyes crackled with a fire blazing high.

"Is this how far you have come?" she shouted. "You would kill your own mother?" Her voice seemed to consume the entire Hall. Harry wondered briefly if the other students could hear it. He caught sight of Hermione and Ron in the corner; Hermione had a grip on Neville's shoulders, and Ron was protectively clasping Ginny's shoulder. "I gave you life, and I have wasted my life plotting how to save you. Now I see the only way out is for me to destroy you." Merope straightened to her full height. "James, Lily, Albus, Harry, the rest of you, come here." she commanded loudly.

"Harry, come on." Lily murmured, tugging Harry along. Merope shot a spell at Voldemort that froze him.

"Stand in a circle." she ordered. All the people in the room (except the disarmed and tied up Death Eaters) circled around Voldemort. Merope moved into the center of the ring and placed her hands on Voldemort's shoulders. She muttered something no one could hear under her breath, and a light so bright that it seemed almost violent lit up around them. "Flesh of my flesh, son from my womb, taker of life, lost little boy; return to me. Return to the light." she commanded, her voice carrying through the room. Harry wondered if the students in their Common Rooms could hear it too. Voldemort's eyes were nearly glazed with panic. "I carried you into the world, and I am going to carry you out again, and offer what redemption I can for the soul you've destroyed." Another uttered but seemingly mute incantation fell from her lips, and the light burned red. All of a sudden, the freezing spell of Voldemort lifted, but rather than move away, his head dropped, almost in a form of surrender, onto Merope's shoulder. And then Harry saw it: the look of absolute contentment came into Merope's eyes. She had her son back. She was finally supporting the son she had been forced to leave alone for so long. Suddenly, her gaze turned to the wide circle around her. "Now." It was a command, but there was no barking, biting tone of steel behind it. Rather, it was a soft command, one that she was perfectly at ease with, one that she had been waiting for. Everyone remained motionless, like they too had been frozen. No one could figure out what they should do.

"Avada Kedarva." It was shouted with rage, it was a gentle, almost mournful voice that spoke. Harry looked over to see Lily with her wand raised, a green jet of light from her wind was now welded into the red halo around Voldemort and Merope.

"Avada Kedarva." James added his jet of green light. Sirius was next, followed by Dumbledore. One by one, each person added to the bright web of light. McGonagall and a few other teachers, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Malfoy. The light was so bright that tears of pain from the light were streaming down everyone's faces. It was nearly impossible to see Voldemort and Merope through the glaze of lights, but somehow, she met Harry's eyes.

"One more." Her voice, pleading and haunting, seemed to ring in his ears. Dumbly, he raised his wand. He could feel the heat of everyone's eyes on him. The oddest thing was, the only things he could see were Merope's eyes, shining with tears of joy. And even more odd, Voldemort's eyes, no longer slits but the wide, innocent eyes of the child he should have been.

"Avada Kedarva." Instead of a green jet of light, a silver light shot out of Harry's wand, engulfing all the other lights and seeming to swallow them. With a loud crash like cymbals, the lights expanded and brightened, forcing everyone to turn away. Suddenly, there was darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

"Harry?" the voice came through the dark gently.

"Here, Mum." Harry responded. There was a clapping sound, and the candles in the Great Hall relit. Able to see him, Lily and James descended on Harry, clinging tightly to whatever limb they could find. Someone cleared their throat, and everyone froze.

"He is gone." Dumbledore announced gravely. A jolt was sent round the room. They had done it. Voldemort was gone. For good.

* * *

MORE TO COME! PLEASE REVIEW WITH CRITICISM, COMMENTS, ETC. 


	26. The End

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. The credit goes to J.K Rowling.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S BEEN A HORRIBLY, AWFULLY LONG TIME AND FOR THAT I'M AMAZINGLY SORRY! HIGH SCHOOL SURE IS BUSY. AND SUCKY. BUT OH WELL! ON WITH THE...FANFICTION!

* * *

EPILOGUE

Life for a certain unruly- haired, green-eyed, wizarding boy had never taken such a sweet turn. Voldemort was gone, his parents were back from the dead, and something miraculous had happened. A miracle if there ever was one. All the Death Eaters were captured, including Lucius Malfoy. All of them were hauled off to Azkaban (which had new guards). Almost all of them, that is. Three were kept: Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, and Barty Crouch's son. All three of them were forced at wand point to become the replacements, Peter for Sirius, Lucius for James, and Barty Crouch Jr. for Lily. The Ministry had agreed that in gratitude for the help James, Lily, and Sirius had given, they were allowed ten years of life. As for Sirius's name, it was cleared when Peter Pettigrew was given a rather large dose of Veritaserum and forced to tell the whole truth. For ten years, Lily and James watched fondly as Harry grew, graduating from Hogwarts and becoming an auror. He married a Muggle girl three years after graduating, who was thrilled to find her new husband was a wizard. Everyone held their breath secretly when she delivered a son into the world - and everyone secretly let it out and smiled in silent thanks as the baby sneezed and a shower of bright red sparks shot zoomed across the room. Sirius never married, but he did buy a house next door to the Potters (Lily and James, that is), who lived a few streets over from Harry, his wife Casey and their son Cedric.

Two years after Harry's wedding to Casey, Ron and Hermione were married, with Harry as best man and Ginny as the maid of honor. Crookshanks was the ring bearer. When their son was born, Ron had to talk Hermione out of naming him Gilderoy, claiming he didn't want his son linked to an idiot. Hermione asked hotly if a handsome idiot was redeeming at all. Instead, he was named Albus.

As for Malfoy (Draco, that is), Harry, Ron, and Hermione got over their differences and became friends, although not _too _close. Still, they kept in touch, and saw each other a few times a year. Harry was even asked to be the godfather of Draco's daughter, Audrey.

Harry remained in touch with all his teachers and even Slyr from time to time. Dumbledore remained close friends with the Potters, Sirius, and the Weasley's until he died, five years after Voldemort's demise. Fawkes appeared once more to Harry after that, and then flew off and was never seen again, to Harry's knowledge. Snape remained a member of the Order, but no one Harry knew ever was contacted or made an effort to contact him again. However, he did leave Hogwarts, and it was rumored he was working at Durmstrang as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

As for Remus - he woke up shortly after the three Death Eaters replaced him as the Life Giver and was so overjoyed by all the events that had happened that he promptly fainted again. He and Sirius became roommates in the house next to the Potters.

* * *

It is amazing how quickly ten years can pass, and before long, the Potters and Sirius received notices from the Ministry that their days were drawing to a close. Tears were shed, many of them, and frequently in the days that followed. Goodbyes were said to all, although the most painful were saved for the final days. When the day finally came, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Casey accompanied the three to Hogwarts, where they had chosen to be put to rest again. Cedric and Albus were there too, not wanting to be left out. The goodbyes were said, and finally, Harry and Remus accompanied the three into the final room, where more tearful goodbyes were said.

"I'll love you forever, with all my heart and even more." Lily whispered to Harry, whose throat was so thick that all he could force out was a final goodbye and an "I love you".

"Be good. Don't mess up with Casey - you got a good thing there." Sirius advised. "See you on the other side." he added with a light slap on the back. Harry nodded, blinking hard to keep the tears back. They stepped away uncertainly, both staring at the ground. Suddenly, a strangled sound came from his throat, one Harry had never heard before, and he found himself wrapped tightly in Sirius's arms. "Thanks, Harry. For everything. Thanks for being the son I would've liked to have." With that, he stepped away and said a gruff goodbye to Remus.

"I'm so proud of you that...I'm proud." James admitted to Harry as they stood facing each other. Harry was crying openly now, all three of them were. "I wouldn't have traded these 10 years for anything." James added fervently. With a few more goodbyes and a tight hug, the goodbyes were done. Harry and Remus left the room. Finally, it was just the three left, Sirius, James, and Lily. The three of them stood in silence for awhile, before Sirius gave a dog like grin.

"No point in saying goodbye to you two. I'll be stuck with you for all eternity. Not that I'm complaining, El Capitan!" he teased with a smirk, nodding arrogantly at James. On the table in front of them were three goblets. Sirius picked up the one nearest him and downed it. He set it down, walked over to the nearby chair, and fell asleep. Seconds later, Peter Pettigrew woke up and was escorted to Azkaban. James and Lily stared at each other, crying, wrapped in each others arms. With promises of love and a few last kisses, they each picked up their goblets and headed over to their chairs. They sat, holding hands, and drank at the same time. They put down the goblets, kissed a last time, and fell asleep. Seconds later, Lucius Malfoy and Barty Crouch Jr were escorted to Azkaban.

Outside the room, Harry and his friends and family stood by the lake. Soon, a Ministry official came to meet them.

"I'm so sorry, but they're gone." he informed them regretfully. Harry stared silently across the lake. Everyone said their goodbyes and left, except for the remaining Potters. Cedric sat by himself skipping rocks while his father cried and his mother comforted him.

"They were the best." Casey comforted him, speaking into his ear. "But sometimes, with the end of life comes the beginning of life." With that, she took his hand and put it against her stomach. "We could call her Lily."

The End.

In a way.

* * *

SORRY IF YOU DISLIKED IT! CRITICISM AND COMMENTS ARE WELCOME! That was the end of this story. I hope you liked it! I certainly enjoyed writing it, and I have to admit, the ending was painful to write. The whole time, I was hoping for a happily ever after. I hope this satisfied the people who wanted that, and at the same time, I hope it was good for the people who didn't want a happily ever after. 


End file.
